


Prince x Prince

by princerumati



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: Quizás ella estaba enamorada de un príncipe...que estaba enamorado de otro príncipe.





	1. Prince x Prince

**Sumario: Un baile de disfraces se acerca y Ciel es el príncipe.**

 

**Prince** **x** **Prince**

  
Ciel Phantomhive se encontraba hastiado de la situación en la que estaba viviendo ahora, la pulcra mesada de su despacho en este momento servía para retozar y escapar de todo el barullo que sus inútiles sirvientes estaban haciendo. Intentaba alejar esos murmullos de emoción y felicidad que tenían a causa de la noticia de la fiesta de disfraces que se iba a realizar en la mansión y eso que no era secreto que él no quería, es más, la idea ni siquiera había salido de su mente y boca, todo era a causa de una persona; su prometida Elizabeth Midford. Claro que él podría haberse negado, pero una mirada a su mayordomo y supo que no debía decir "no". Así que con resignación y pesar, asintió para cumplir el capricho de su prima. Dios sabe que para él eso era un castigo que tenía que pagar, pero se consolaba con que era solo un día y luego desalojaría a todos los intrusos de su mansión.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y antes de siquiera verlo, sabía quién era; Sebastian Michaelis, un demonio como mayordomo. Lo ignoró, en este momento era la presencia que no quería ni siquiera oler. Estaba profundamente ofendido con él, no podía soportar que le haya traicionado de esa manera con el asunto del baile. ¡Era imperdonable! Aunque no era la primera vez que le daba la espalda de esa manera, hubo demasiadas circunstancias de ese tipo y antes no le había importado tanto excepto esa vez en la que se tuvo que disfrazar como una chica, pero esta vez...estaba molesto. No quería que nadie alterara su paz y ésta era escasa entre el príncipe Soma, la Reina, los sirvientes y Lizzy y eso Sebastian lo sabía, pero el demonio con tal de molestarlo perturbaría cada rincón de su vida. —Joven amo, su pastel está listo...— el mayordomo se detuvo al ver la posición en la que se encontraba su amo, disimulando una sonrisa, le reprendió: — ¿Cuántas veces he de decirle que si quiere dormir no lo haga en su estudio?

Ciel no respondió, siguió descansando los ojos en la superficie fría e impoluta del escritorio. —Joven amo, ¿sigue enfadado por lo que sucedió hace una semana? — Su sonrisa santurrona se hace presente— Vaya, había olvidado que los críos hacen berrinches—se burló el demonio.

Enseguida el Conde levantó la cabeza de su mesa para mirarlo iracundo. —Vete— su voz seria carente de tono, preocupó por un segundo al demonio. La sonrisa que le regaló el pequeño, tan fría y seca, tan carente de emoción...lo cautivó. Sus orbes azules como dos manantiales lo miraban destellando la furia para luego volverse completamente inexpresivos, como si mirara al enemigo, como si analizara a un rival y la mejor forma de disparalarle. —Deja el pastel y desaparece de mi vista por el resto del día...luego veremos si tengo humor para lidiar contigo.

El demonio no emitió palabra, para consternación de él...se encontraba sorprendido con la actitud de su amo, a lo único que atinó fue a asentir. Dejo el pastel, pero antes de irse, le aviso: —Su traje está en su habitación, cuando pueda, vaya y pruébeselo.

—Bien. ¿Los preparativos? —pregunto.

—Van de maravilla, esta noche será inolvidable para el nombre de la familia Phant...—

—Retírate— le dijo fastidiado. Estas situaciones sacaban lo peor de uno.

En silencio, el mayor se fue.

_Ah, las fiestas y socializar sacan lo peor del Conde._

  
**

Ciel miraba la tapicería de su habitación con aburrimiento mientras caía la tarde y se acercaba la noche, esperando a que el demonio terminara de prepararle el baño. Tan pronto como el mayordomo acabó, se dirigió hacia su amo desprendiéndolo de cada prenda de vestir. Primero los zapatos, luego las medias, para ir subiendo hasta su moño y la chaqueta y la camisa y por último los pantalones. El adolescente miraba todo con satisfacción, amando la manera en la que se arrodillaba un ser superior hacia uno tan inferior como lo era él; un simple y desgraciado humano. Adoraba humillarle cuando podía y en ese momento vio su oportunidad, con sus dedos tomó de la barbilla del otro deteniendo las manos de Sebastian en sus piernas e hizo que sus miradas se encontraran. Le regalo una sonrisa condescendiente, de esas que parecían burlarse del demonio y que fastidiaban al de orbes rubíes.

—Di "guau", perro— se burló. — Porque eso es lo que eres, ¿no? —su risa sonó retumbante en la silenciosa habitación. Viendo que Sebastian no iba a satisfacer sus necesidades por voluntad propia, paseó su mirada por la estancia y algo captó su atención. Tomó la pequeña corona que se encontraba en su mesada, que en vez de ser corona de príncipe era más de rey, y se la colocó en su cabeza. Con su pie se paseo por el torso del mayordomo, haciendo que las manos de este dejaran de tocarlo e invitándolo a una situación que el demonio no iba a declinar. Alejó sus dedos de la barbilla del otro y le otorgó una sonrisa ladeada. —Venera a tu rey, adóralo...—algo brillo en la mirada del demonio que en ese momento se encontraba enfrascado en todo lo que Ciel representaba. —Lame su existencia, perro.

Y como si de una palabra mágica se tratara, Sebastian lo hizo. Lamió a su pequeño pero desdichado Rey. Besó las delicadas piernas de su amo, y entre cada beso su lengua lo reverenciaba dándole tenues estremecimientos al menor. El mayor no podía sentirse más honrado y bendecido por degustar la esencia efímera de su pequeño Señor. Llegando al interior de su muslo, besó y chupó, queriendo dejar una marca a ese ser tan insolente que se hacia llamar Conde, queriendo que nunca olvidara esa noche. —Sebastian, detente...—el mayor quedo embelesado al observar las mejillas sonrojadas del otro. —Tengo una fiesta a la que asistir esta noche y una prometida con la cual bailar...—se regodeó ante la expresión del demonio que era, para su sorpresa, desconcertada. —Claro que, si no estuviera esta maldita fiesta, seguiríamos—comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. En ese instante, el demonio se percató que todo esto era una treta de Ciel para darle una lección.

Sonrió falsa pero amablemente. —No tientes a un demonio...—tomó a su Conde del mentón y trasladó su boca a su oído. —...o podrías ser devorado—le susurró.

El pequeño tragó, excitado. —Quizás quiero serlo.

El mayordomo negro, suspiró. —Vaya, vaya, que niño más imprudente tenemos aquí— comentó mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño y lo cargaba todo el camino hasta la habitación del baño y con suma delicadeza lo adentró lentamente al agua todavía tibia para luego volver a venerar a ese chiquillo con sus manos de una forma totalmente diferente conteniendo el querer atacarlo con sus manos en algunas zonas que podrían hacer gritar al Conde del placer.

Se quitó los guantes, queriendo explorarlo a consciencia como siempre.

_Ah, ese niño lo había excitado tanto._

  
Una vez terminada su tarea, asió al otro para sacarlo de la bañera y así poder pasar la toalla para secar su cuerpo. Se concentró en las extremidades, ignorando las partes que podían hacer su libido descontrolarse. Ciel lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante, siendo sabedor de lo que podía causar en el otro, sin rastro de vergüenza alguna por estar como su madre lo trajo al mundo frente a él.

Ambos pretendían desconocer el ambiente que se alzaba entre ambos con brusquedad, uno por el bien de su inocencia y el otro por querer esperar a saborear esa piel a gusto y con tiempo, y eso es de lo que carecían en ese momento. —Mi señor usted es, sin duda alguna, una obra de arte digna de admirar.

Inmediatamente el ojiazul se sonrojó completamente azorado. —Será mejor que te calles si quieres tener algo esta noche—Sebastian sonrió descaradamente.

—Esta bien...mi rey—se burló y en un segundo los retiró del baño con el otro nuevamente en brazos sin darle tiempo a replicar por verse en volandas del demonio.

**

Otra vez se hallaban en la cama, mirándose uno desde arriba y el otro desde lo bajo, arrodillado. El de negro no podía ni quería ocultar las verdaderas intenciones que tenía para el otro y Ciel solamente le sonreía "inocentemente" seduciéndolo, encerrándole en algo que él había empezado y le iba a sacar provecho. —Joven amo, no me incite a hacer que llegue tarde a su fiesta...— el otro resopló fastidiado.

—Tú y tu brillante idea— apartó la mirada. —Vísteme— muy a su pesar, Sebastian lo hace. Empieza abrochando cada ojal de la camisa de un color bruno, a petición de su amo que no quería vestirse verdaderamente de príncipe ya que decía que las prendas en ese tiempo eran demasiado vergonzosas para que alguien como él pudiera usarlas, le coloca el chaleco junto con la chaqueta y diligentemente el moño en su lugar; todo en su lugar como siempre. Aunque la rutina está un poco cambiada, dejando su parte inferior desnuda. Las medias y los pantalones cortos, se lo acomoda tan lentamente como sus manos se lo permiten queriendo retardar el momento. —Será mejor que te apresures, Elizabeth vendrá pronto—le advirtió, Sebastian asintió y le situó los zapatos negros, en un parpadeo le colocó la túnica roja del disfraz, que ahora que se daba cuenta no era para nada de príncipe y era para un rey junto con la corona, ambos se desplazaron hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero.

— ¿Por qué su disfraz es de un Rey y no un Príncipe? —cuestionó.

El conde contesto sin prestar demasiada atención, indiferente. —Ah, eso...fue idea de Lizzy...—se acomodó la corona— ella dice que me quedaba mejor eso, porque soy su rey.

El mayordomo apretó sus manos en puños. —Ah.

Sin percatarse de la falta de respuesta del mayor, Ciel prosiguió: — Ah, ella te dejó un traje para ti también.

Asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

_Ah_ , _sentía_ _algo_ _en_ _su_ _interior_ _que_ _no_ _le_ _gustó_ _para_ _nada_.

  
**

El Conde de la mansión Phantomhive, ignoró a todos los transeúntes mientras que con pura soberbia bajaba las escaleras, cual rey, lo que les pareció sumamente extraño a los que verdaderamente conocían en la intimidad a Ciel fue la falta de su mayordomo. Se sentía vacío, como cuando no encuentras la pieza faltante en un conjunto o traje; Sebastian Michaelis era la pieza que complementaba al pequeño y todos lo sabían incluido él.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian trataba de recomponerse en su alcoba, queriendo que la sensación que quemaba sus entrañas desapareciera pero como pólvora se extendía a límites que nunca sospechó tener. ¿Existía una razón para irrazonable sensación? Las palabras de su pequeño señor habían hecho mecha en su interior, esa niña siempre le ponía los vellos de punta con su impertinencia a su amo y por el bien de ambos, Sebastian se contenía a siquiera hacerle algo, lo cual en este momento se arrepentía infinitamente.   
No prestó atención mientras se despojaba de su frac e iba poniéndose lo que sea que esa chiquilla haya querido dejarle, debía apurarse antes de que esa adolescente hormonal corrompiera a su amo con sus disparatadas ideas y por consecuente él se quedara sin diversión ésta noche.

Maldita sea, estaba _celoso_ _._

Se fue sin mirar atrás buscando al sujeto que podía parar con esos sentimientos de posesividad y envidia, que si vamos al caso, un demonio como él no tenía nada que envidiarle a esa muchachita. Ella ni siquiera lo había besado... _aún_ _._

Se quedó de piedra al ver tal escena y quizás no había sido el único porque la rubia también lo hizo.

Ciel estaba _sonriendo._ Le estaba _sonriendo_ a _ella_ _._ La chica se hallaba completamente sonrojada y con sus orbes esmeraldas cristalizados. Los azulinos de su amo lo vieron con suficiencia.

En ese momento supo que su amo estaba jugando sucio. Y Sebastian, no se iba a quedar atrás.

Ciel no sabía que le había poseído para querer sonreírle a su prima, sólo sabía que cuando bajaba ella lo había interceptado y no le quedó más opción que seguirle el juego, conversó con ella hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien conocido y por impulso la sonrisa en su cara se transformó queriendo fastidiarle mientras ambos lo miraban sorprendidos. —Si me disculpas, _Lizz_ y, mi mayordomo me espera— se excusó mientras se alejaba con Sebastian detrás sin esperar respuesta. —Sebastian te queda bien el traje de plebeyo.

—Soy un príncipe... — le contestó amablemente ocultando lo exasperado que se sentía.

—Eres mi príncipe y yo soy tu rey...— su voz sonó como si saboreara la idea. —Tu rey te espera en sus aposentos esta noche, será mejor que no te tardes.

—Tengo que dejar todo ordenado y pulcro para mañana, quizás me tarde un poco — contestó indiferente, queriendo probar a su amo. El otro arqueó su ceja.

—Lo dejarás para mañana y si no puedes, ¿qué piensas que diría mi querida prometida si la invito ésta noche a pasar una velada en mi habitación? — era un cebo, pero eso Sebastian no tenía que saberlo y para hacerlo más creíble, agregó: — Tu sabes, ella haría lo que sea para hacerme feliz...

Su mandíbula se apretó al ver la sonrisita condescendiente que le entregaba el otro y mucho más al imaginar aquella posibilidad. —No creo que haya problema, dejaré mis quehaceres para mañana—  le respondió cordial, como si no le hubiese enojado tal posibilidad y es por eso, que esa noche su Conde no se iba a salvar de él, pronto lo tendría suplicándole que se detuviera y él no lo haría. Es más, lo haría con más ímpetu. Sonrió ante tal posibilidad.

—Bien— asintió satisfecho sin saber los pensamientos del otro y se alejó de él perdiéndose en el gentío.

**

Habían pasado los minutos, en los que Ciel sin querer admitirlo había deseado con impaciencia el momento en el que se tenía que retirar a su habitación, lo cual fue una hora y media después de comenzar la fiesta. Bueno, socializar y bailar, era agotador para él.   
Sebastian no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento de Ciel, es más, parecía que competía con Elizabeth por su atención porque cuando uno hablaba el otro interrumpía , ya que ambos no lo dejaban en paz eso afectó a su decisión de querer irse a su cama rápidamente. —Lizzy, lo siento pero estoy cansado y quiero irme a descansar. Sé que dije que te acompañaría toda la noche pero, al menos hoy, no podré— se disculpó con ella— Te lo debo.

—Claro, no pasa nada Ciel — se despidió un poco decepcionada. Al lado de él, Sebastian sonreía descaradamente de una manera tan insolente que hizo que al segundo ella le frunciera el ceño. Desde hoy, Sebastian se comportaba de manera extraña con ella. Viendo como ambos desaparecían en la escalera, no pudo hacer desaparecer esa sensación de inquietud.

En las escaleras, Sebastian sonreía sin ocultar lo victorioso que se sentía ante una lucha que solo él conocía. Mientras su señorito caminaba unos pasos por delante, se preguntó cuándo lo había sospechado. Sabía de antemano que su amo no era tan ingenuo como hacía ver y mucho menos inocente, pero quería saber desde cuándo sabía que sus ganas de devorar su alma habían cambiado a querer no sólo degustar su alma sino que también el cuerpo que la recubría. —¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?— se permitió el descaro de no usar honoríficos.

Enseguida el menor supo de qué hablaba. —Oh, no hace mucho. Fue hace unos meses, Lau fue de mucha ayuda...— contestó con vaguedad restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano, lo cual no satisfacía la pregunta del mayordomo y su respuesta dejó más interrogantes de las que el Conde no estaba con el ánimo de responder.

—Esta bien, Joven Amo...—hizo una pausa para luego decir algo que había llamado su atención — El señor Lau no estuvo presente esta noche y eso que _siempre_ que no se lo requiere, lo _está_ _—_ miró la reacción del jovencito a lo que solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Le dije que no viniera— contestó con sequedad, inexpresivo.

Sebastian no hizo más preguntas mientras empujaba la madera y les abría el paso a la lujosa habitación del pequeño, dejando a propósito una tenue abertura. Sin más, Ciel se echó en la gran cama y clavó sus orbes oscuros en Sebastian. —Bien, arrodíllate ante mí... _Príncipe—_ le dijo burlesco y cínico a lo que Sebastian respondió con la misma actitud siendo sabedor de lo que haría y que sólo su amo había provocado.

—Si, mi _Rey—_ impasible se colocó a los pies del chico y poco a poco fue desvistiéndolo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, es más, la creciente tensión sexual los tenía sumidos en una vorágine de ansiedad y expectación. Mientras las manos enguantadas del _príncipe_ recorrían la suave y pecaminosa piel del _rey_ ahora desprendida de los pantalones cortos y las medias, tiró las ropas sin mirar en dónde caían siendo envuelto en la lampiña dermis de su descarado rey. Se desprendió de sus guantes blancos dejando a sus manos libres para describir sublimes un sendero desde la punta de los pies hasta el interior de su muslo. Dando ligeros toques a la piel desnuda, llegando a la erección del menor. Sutil pero amablemente, lo tomó entre su mano, deleitándose en la sedosidad de tan tersa y frágil piel, y fascinado con el jadeo de su amo. De arriba hacia abajo, marcó un movimiento lento y desesperante para el otro.

—Lámelo— pidió con voz jadeante y entrecortada. Sebastian sonrió burlonamente. Viendo esto, Ciel resopló excitado y fastidiado ante esa respuesta— A menos que quieras que sea una orden, lo pondrás en tu boca.

Sebastian rió con atrevimiento — Vaya, aún ahora usara juegos sucios... — y sin más se metió a la boca el miembro del menor. Los gimoteos de Ciel no se hicieron esperar al sentir a su pene en la cavidad bucal del demonio, ese lugar caliente que albergaba ahora a su mástil. Las manos del mayordomo procedieron a quitarle lo demás dejándolo solamente con la corona, luego se dirigieron a los muslos del menor haciendo que se abriesen más, movimiento que provocó que Ciel chocara contra el mullido colchón. El menor no protestó ya que se hallaba sumido en el placer que Sebastian le otorgaba. No reculando en el ritmo de la felación con sus manos se trasladó a una altura cómoda y aprovechando la posición pellizco los pezones del otro con la fuerza suficiente para que Ciel se corriera en su boca, amarrando las sábanas con tal placentera sensación. Unos pocos rastros de semen cayeron a los lados, pero ni lento ni perezoso aprovechando el estado de éxtasis del menor, con sus dedos tomó los restos de semen y los colocó en su entrada anal, lubricando.

Ciel se sobresaltó al sentir dos dedos inspeccionando su entrada, pero no los detuvo. Gimió cuando sintió un dedo hurgando en su interior. —Maldita sea, sí....— atinó a balbucear. Las sensaciones lo tenían en un torbellino de lujuria. —Mal...dición — jadeo cuando otro dedo se sumó. —Más...— admitía que antes había estado nervioso porque no sabía que esperar y lo ocultó tanto como su rostro lo permitía, había estado ansioso por esto. Por sentir a Sebastian dándole el placer que ansiaba probar. No iba a ocultar sus gemidos, quería que el otro supiera que esto era lo que quería. Otro dedo se introdujo en él y Ciel viró los ojos ante tanto gozo. —¡Demonios, sí! — suspiró.

Sebastian se deleitaba al escuchar los gemidos de su amo, mientras sus dedos trataban de adentrarse un poco más en él y viéndose sorprendido por la estrechez que lo cogía como un puño, en ese momento supo que su pene no entraría sin un poco de dolor. —No pares...— farfullaba el ojiazul. Impaciente hizo desaparecer sus ropas, no queriendo salir de su agujero. Lo cogió de su cadera con una mano y se situó a centímetros del rostro completamente sonrojado del niño.

—¿Me dejará besarlo?— Ciel apartó la mirada demasiado avergonzado al asentir con su cabeza, los dedos en su interior no le permitían emitir palabra e incluso si pudiera, tampoco lo haría. Su orgullo iba primero.   
A tal respuesta, su contestación no se hizo de rogar. Sebastian juntó sus labios con los contrarios sumergiéndolos en un mar de lujuria salvaje, derritiendo cual chocolate al otro ante el contacto. Era rudo, era pasional...era una locura. Tan crudo.  
Sin decir nada, Sebastian sacó sus dedos para acomodar su glande en la abertura anal. Al sentir esto, el Conde se apartó del beso y lanzó un grito ahogado.

—Maldita sea...—miró hacia abajo en dónde se unían sus cuerpos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver semejante _cosa._ —Es demasiado... Grande...—le dijo mirándolo, el otro le regaló una sonrisa socarrona.

—Tendrá que aguantarlo— y sin más poco a poco penetró al otro. El alarido de dolor no lo inmutó, siguió con su camino hasta estar por completo dentro de Ciel y fue ahí cuando se detuvo para que se adaptara a él. Lo ceñido que se encontraba y la manera en que apretaba a su pene, le hizo pasar algunos malos momentos queriendo moverse más no lo llevó a cabo cuando sintió las uñas del menor clavarse en su espalda desnuda.

—Muevete— dictaminó jadeante. Lentamente comenzó un vaivén que estremecía al menor. Se sentía tan débil, tan sumiso a las emociones y a las estocadas de Sebastian que en este momento lo abstraía en la más placentera desesperación —Más duro...—gimió y como si lo estuviera esperando, más rápidas y más profundas se hicieron las arremetidas. Ciel prácticamente daba alaridos de placer. Se sentía tan lleno de esa falsa devoción. Las uñas arañaban los hombros del mayor, sus piernas se envolvieron apresando sus caderas. —Dios, sí... —

Sebastian en un parpadeo volteó a su amo, poniéndolo boca bajo y siguió empujando dentro de él con rudeza, con furia animal, queriendo que el otro dijera su nombre...al parecer todavía era un juego de voluntades.

Ciel sintió que podía fundir sus neuronas ante la nueva posición y como se sentía más profundo, le sacó unos cuantos alaridos de deleite. La cama rechinaba y parecía que de movía ante las violentas estocadas, haciendo que los gemidos y los rechinidos fueran los únicos que se oían en la habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se corriera el menor ante tanto gozo.

El mayor se sentía fuera de control, sabía que sus colmillos estaban fuera y que sus ojos estaban transformados a una rendija y sus iris habían cambiado a un color más etéreo y demoníaco. Más aterradores.   
No podía detenerse ni tampoco quería. Lo tomó de las manos y se las colocó detrás de la espalda haciendo que su cabeza cayera sobre el colchón. Ciel balanceó las caderas, contestando las arremetidas con las suyas propias. Sebastian se sorprendió al emitir un sonido sibilante al soltar el aliento con los dientes apretados.  
Tuvo que detenerse para calmarse, Ciel emitió un quejido de protesta, se salió de él y se tumbó a un lado en el colchón con la espalda en el cabecero de la imponente cama. El pequeño entendió completamente la intención. Ni siquiera dudó en montarse al otro, pero si se detuvo cuando agarró la verga del otro, el demonio se tensó. Demasiado gruesa, venosa y larga. ¿Eso había entrado _ahí_ _abajo_ _?_ Sin más miramientos la apoyo en su lubricada entrada y con lentitud alarmante comenzó a ponérsela dentro. Gimoteo cuando la iba sintiéndose adentrándose y en lo últimos tramos, de un sentón se la colocó toda, gruñendo de dolor y placer. —Sebas...tian... —alcanzó a decir y ante eso, el demonio con brusquedad lo tomó de las caderas iniciando unas estocadas rudas. Ciel no pudo dejar de gemir. Y con uno nuevo movimiento situó al pequeño con la espalda en el colchón y puso una pierna  en su hombro haciendo el contacto más profundo.

Ambos sudados, en una habitación que olía nada más y nada menos que a sexo puro.

Elizabeth sabía que Ciel estaba descansando pero no entendía porque el mayordomo no aparecía y su intuición le decía que no se metiera en donde no la requerían pero se encontraba preocupada por su futuro esposo, quizás se sentía realmente mal y necesitaba de los cuidados de Sebastian y es por eso que éste no venía.   
Sin más, subió las escaleras ignorando al príncipe hindú y lo que sea que le estaba diciendo. No se detuvo hasta que vio la puerta entrecerrada de su prometido. Antes de siquiera tocar, supo que algo andaba mal. Los chirridos de la cama llegaron a sus oídos y eso le llamó la atención. Colocó su cabeza entre la abertura y abrió un poco más la puerta.

Lo que vio la dejó helada.

Ciel Phantomhive, _su_ _prometido_ _,_ se encontraba desnudo con la espalda en el colchón mientras su mayordomo y ahora amante, se hallaba sobre él embistiéndolo salvajemente.

Y de un segundo a otro, los orbes carmines se encontraban con los suyos. No se sorprendió al verla allí, espiando ese acto indecoroso... su copula animal, no, es más le sonrió descaradamente mientras embestía con más fuerza a Ciel, haciéndolo gritar.   
Ella sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, las lágrimas pugnaban por querer salir de sus ojos.

Sebastian Michaelis, tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar del mentón a Ciel y plantearle un eufórico beso, mientras seguía observando a su espectadora. Parecía susurrarle con su mirada: _¿Ahora_ _lo_ _entiendes_ _?_ _Él_ _es_ _mío_ _._

Y con un dedo hizo el gesto de que mantuviera silencio, mientras le sacaba a Ciel el nombre de su mayordomo de sus labios. Y fue ahí, cuando sus pies decidieron reaccionar para alejarse de la escena que deseaba no haber  presenciado.

Alejó sus lágrimas y llegó a las escaleras.

—Ya veo...quizás mi príncipe está enamorado de otro _príncipe_ _._

Sebastian no cesó de torturar a su amo, incluso cuando este suplicaba que se detuviera. Lo hizo correrse demasiadas veces hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

**Desde** **esa** **noche** **,** **amo** **y mayordomo** **tiene** **una** **nueva** **actividad** **que** **disfrutan** **en** **conjunto** **.**

 


	2. la hora de paz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel y Sebastian buscan la tan anhelada hora para poder consumar sus deseos más prohibidos.

 

 

**La** **hora** **de** **paz**

 

Mientras su estadía en la casona de Londres durara, ellos no tendrían paz. Es más, Sebastian ya se encontraba un poco exasperado al no tener su ración diaria de los efluvios de su amo. Lo cual, parecía imposible con cierto príncipe hindú que siempre se las arreglaba para interrumpir los pocos momentos a solas que tenía con Ciel. Claro que cierta persona nunca estaba sola si Agni venía pisándole los talones y junto con eso, el mayordomo hindú le hacia compañía en los quehaceres del hogar y por consecuente Sebastian tenía que aguantar otra presencia que no soportaba y eso sumaba a que la poca paciencia que no tenía se agotara.

 

Siempre que se quedaban allí, la abstinencia era dura de soportar para ambos. Un martirio que tenían que soportar por el bien del secreto mejor guardado: la relación clandestina que mantenían ambos; tanto amo como mayordomo. Y en los únicos momentos que podían desahogarse, era en un momento a lo que llamaban "la hora de paz". Cuando el príncipe Soma y Agni rezaban, la tranquilidad reinaba en la casa. 

 

Y Ciel y Sebastian aprovechaban para abstraerse en sus necesidades...como _ahora_ _._

 

-¡Ah!- gimió el más pequeño al sentir la boca de su mayordomo en su pene. Estaba sentado en la gran cama, mientras su mayordomo estaba arrodillado frente a él engullendo su creciente erección. Hace unos momentos había comenzado la hora de la oración de Soma y Agni y en silencio ambos se fueron a la habitación para sumirse en un apasionado beso. No podían aguantar la lujuria que siempre los consumía y parecía sacar sus deseos más carnales. No podían evitar desearse. -Sigue...¡ah!- hablaba entrecortado, apenas teniendo un poco de cordura. En cambio, Sebastian seguía con su faena, esperando la corrida de su amo. Cuando esta llegó luego de unos minutos, el mayor lo tragó todo. Inmediatamente, Ciel se levantó de su lugar, sorprendiendo al de los ojos carmesíes y sin mediar palabra, se arrodilló ante él. Sebastian lo miró sorprendido porque eran pocas las veces en las que su pareja llegaba a hacer eso. 

 

Sin más, Ciel desabrochó el botón de los pantalones negro y sacó la verga tomándola con sus manos para luego metérsela en la boca. Fue con un ritmo lento para lubricar, no le entraba semejante pene en su boca, solo el capullo, pero con el puño llegó a recubrirla toda. Sebastian bufaba ante tales placeres que le brindaba su amante, que con el tiempo se había vuelto un experto en mamadas. Sacó el glande de su boca para lamer la cara interna de abajo hacia arriba, iniciando un rápido vaivén. No contento con esto, beso toda la extensión y se la volvió a meter a la boca, ajustando los carrillos y mamando a un ritmo un poco más acelerado. 

 

-¡Ciel, me encanta tu boca!- jadeaba el otro- tan...golosa- le decía mientras lo tomaba del pelo- me obligas a...correrme...-Ciel sintió como cobró vida nuevamente su pene, completamente excitado ante las palabras de su amante. -Así...chupa con fuerza- el agarre en su cabello se apretó. Volver loco a su pulcro mayordomo lo ponía demasiado caliente, como un volcán en erupción. La rudeza con la que lo trataba cuando tenía su pene en su cuerpo, le encantaba. Lo motivaba a nunca parar. Cada vez se ponía más grande y gruesa, llegando a enloquecer al menor, a Ciel le gustaba el pene de Sebastian... Le gustaba adorar esa parte de él. 

 

No podía apartar de la mirada de Sebastian, su traje arrugado, su respiración acelerada, su rostro completamente desfigurado por el placer...una parte salvaje que nadie conocía, excepto él. No estaba fingiendo, era crudo y real lo de ambos. En este momento todo desaparecía, el contrato, sus razas, la diferencia de edad, todo; solo eran dos hombres entregados al placer más puro. 

 

Sebastian sujetó su cabeza, manteniéndolo quieto, queriendo ser él quien hiciera los movimientos. En estos momentos, Ciel se volvía un codicioso, queriendo su orgasmo en la boca. -¡Me encanta... Me vuelve loco!- emitía con una voz gutural...ronca.

 

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se sumió en el orgasmo, llenándole la boca al menor con su simiente, espesa y caliente, Ciel no dudó en tomárselo todo sin dejar rastro de nada. 

 

Quizás era por eso que no le gustaba mamarle la polla, el Conde perdía toda la cordura. Pero hoy había sido una excepción, estaba demasiado caliente después de los largos días viviendo con besos y caricias secretas, la hora de paz no duraba mucho como ambos necesitaban y habían llegado a su límite. Sabía que Sebastian podía seguir con la acción por horas y él no se quedaba atrás, pero ahora contaban con poco tiempo y Ciel quería y necesitaba _sentirlo_ _dentro_ _._

 

Enseguida se colgó de su mayordomo negro y este le atrapó, sabiendo lo que quería, sin decir nada, lo estampó contra la pared. Sin preparación y sin nada más que la lubricación en su pene, se abrió pasó en el rosado y apretado anillo de Ciel. 

 

En estos momentos de abstinencia, a Ciel le encantaba duro y violento, rudo. Sin anestesia. 

 

Sebastian besó los labios del menor acallando el alarido de dolor de su pequeño amante. Esperó a que los sollozos pararan un poco, esperó la orden por unos cuantos minutos hasta que esta llegó. -Se...bastian... Hazlo...-balbuceaba entre el llanto. Su mayordomo no lo hizo esperar, con empellones lentos pero profundos, comenzó el vaivén que hizo gemir a su amo. -¡Ah! ¡Ah! Sebas...- no pudo decir más, el dolor y el placer se entremezclaban, no sabiendo si gemía del gusto o del dolor. 

 

El mayor aumento el ritmo, queriendo correrse y escuchando como los otros terminaban su hora de rezo para molestar al Conde. -¡Sebastian! ¡Si!- jadeaba - ¡Mas duro! ¡Mas fuerte!

 

No podía retener los alaridos de gozo, a los cuales el mayor tuvo que besarlo profundamente para poder ocultarlos. Sabiendo que no iban a terminar rápido como se requería, agarró el miembro de su amo, masturbándolo y sorprendiendo al niño. Sin poder aguantar tanto placer y murmurando letanías inentendibles, se corrió y poco después lo hizo el mayordomo. 

 

Ciel sentía que algunas neuronas se podían haber quemado y no cayó en cuenta cuando su acompañante le ponía en la cama y le buscaba nuevas ropas y lo desvestía y limpiaba su parte trasera demasiado adolorida para emitir un leve gemido de dolor ante el contacto, colocándole el nuevo vestuario. Una vez terminado, desapareció por la ventana, arreglándose por el camino. 

 

Un minuto después, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y los hindúes entraron por la puerta, sin darle tiempo a recomponerse.

 

-¡Ciel, juguemos juntos!- exclamó alegre el príncipe, detrás de él estaba Agni, con otra expresión igual de estúpida que él. Todavía en un estado de letargo, no respondió y cuando quiso hacerlo, la mandíbula le latía por el esfuerzo que había hecho al chuparle la polla a Sebastian.

 

Ahora recordaba porque no le hacia mamadas a menudo, era porque siempre al terminar le dolía la boca. _Ugh_ _,_ _maldito_ _demonio_ _que_ _me_ _excita_ _para_ _luego_ _dejarme_ _perder_ _mi_ _cabeza_ _._

 

Sin mediar palabra negó. 

 

Extrañados ante el silencio y el aspecto tan débil en la que se encontraba su amigo, Soma se preocupó.

 

-Ciel, ¿te sientes bien? Estás demasiado rojo- le preguntó con el semblante desencajado por la preocupación. Sebastian se abrió paso entre ellos. 

 

-El joven amo se encuentra resfriado- lo excusó. 

 

-¡Oh!- respondió aliviado Soma pareciendo quedarse conforme ante la respuesta, hasta que vio la ventana y la estación en la que estaban. -Pero...es verano...- volvió a estar ansioso de la preocupación.

 

-Alergias- le dijo Sebastian, dando el tema por zanjado, un segundo después entre protestas y acusaciones, echó a los intrusos de la habitación dejando a un Ciel completamente sonrojado solo en en cuarto.

 

- _ **Alergias,**_ _ **mis**_ _ **bolas**_ -dijo a la nada, completamente ofendido ante una excusa tan patética para que luego el dolor en su mandíbula lo hicieran callarse. Era la última vez que se la chupaba a Sebastian.  
  


 


	3. Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una situación puede llevar a otras más placenteras

 

 

**Lipstick**

 

El cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, Ciel, vio con sumo interés el color en los labios de su prima, Elizabeth Midford. Hace unas semanas ella comenzó a llevarlos con frecuencia y no eran colores que podían pasar desapercibidos, es más, cada que la veía sus belfos llamaban más la atención de él. Y es que, en este momento, el color rojo mate provocaba que no pudiera apartar la vista de sus labios. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verlos?

 

Ese color acentuaba su rostro, haciéndola ver más delicada y un poco más pálida, debía admitir que para él se veía bastante atractiva. No es que antes no fuera bella, lo era, pero tenía una belleza aniñada, tierna, una sombra de lo que ahora sus ojos observaban. 

 

-Me gustan tus labios, Lizzy- le dijo sin pensar, no apartó la vista de la boca de ella, tampoco se percató del sonrojo de la chica y mucho menos de la mirada fulminante que le daba el mayordomo a su espalda. -Ese color...es muy atrayente...-su voz sonó distraída, como en un trance.

 

-Gracias, Ciel- susurró tímida la rubia. Sebastian Michaelis, sin quererlo arrugó, como una hoja de papel, la bandeja de plata que llevaba en las manos. No le gustaba para nada como su amante miraba los labios de la otra chiquilla, es más, podía sentir como su aura se expandía detrás suyo, lo cual intentó por varios minutos controlar. Desde que había comenzado su relación con su amo, estaba en contacto con emociones que nunca pensó que un ser como él pudiese llevar. Los celos, la envidia y posesividad eran muy frecuentes, junto con la lujuria animal y el amor que le profesaba a su pequeño señor. Y lo que sea que estaba jugando ahora, no le hacía gracia. Sin más, se acercó a su amo.

 

-Joven amo, coquetear con su prometida es de mala educación en este momento- sonrió amable o eso quiso hacer creer, aunque eso nunca engañaba a su amo. Ciel se sobresaltó, viéndolo confundido. 

 

-¿Eh?- su mirada pasó a su prometida y captando el leve sonrojo, carraspeo incómodo. -Lo siento, es que me gusta ese color...son igual a los ojos de Sebastian- se excusó sin más. No se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vio la mueca de la adolescente frente a él, miró a su mayordomo que se encontraba desconcertado por semejante lógica y respuesta. Apartó la vista aún más avergonzado. 

 

-Ah...que bien - dijo desilusionada la niña. -Me alegro que te guste...- la habitación se sumió en un silencio demasiado incómodo y tenso.

 

Ciel pensaba en cómo arreglar su metedura de pata. -Lizzy, ¿quieres pasear por los jardines conmigo? - intento disipar la tensión. La chica asintió alegre, recuperando su estado de ánimo anterior. 

  
-Claro- después de esto, ambos adolescentes se pusieron de pie desapareciendo de la habitación, dejando a un demonio un tanto sonrojado, ese mismo sonrojo como cuando miraba a un pequeño felino. ¡Que bueno que su amo no se dio cuenta! Si hubiese sido así ya se imaginaba la de burlas que iba a tener que soportar. No podía evitar esas reacciones tan patéticas y tenía que decir que estaba un poco harto de ser así. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que ser así de mediocre? Aunque tenía que admitir que su amante no se quedaba atrás, cada vez que lo vestía o desvestía, se sonrojaba e intentaba cubrirse, lo cual era ridículo porque esa rutina la habían hecho mucho antes de ser amantes, al parecer las relaciones lo cambiaban todo. Cada vez que lo bañaba, podía ver las ganas de Ciel de querer cubrirse, ¿desde cuándo ese pudor?Ambos se comportaban patéticos ante el otro, nada más que Sebastian podía disimularlo más.

Excepto ahora.

Los celos era a algo que tenía que acostumbrarse.

No se percató para nada que sus pies lo dirigieron a la ventana que daba al jardín, viendo a los adolescentes, apreciar las flora de su alrededor. Sin pensar, sabía que sus orbes habían cambiado a su forma demoníaca.

Detestaba los celos, llegaban hasta el punto de la irracionalidad. Sabía que su pareja no era heterosexual, que no se fijaría en su prima y que mucho menos iba a insinuársele, porque joder, a ese niño le encantaba tener su polla en su interior...pero no podía evitar sentir la duda, la intranquilidad.

Salió del cuarto, dispuesto a vigilarlos.

*

Ciel fingía prestar atención a lo que sea que su prima dijera, pero sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se dirigían a ver sus labios colorados. _¿Tendrán_ _buen_ _sabor_ _los_ _labiales_ _?_ La duda le carcomía, _¿sabrían_ _a_ _fresas_ _o_ _manzanas_ _? ¿Cerezas,_ _quizás_ _?_

Quería saber. _¿Se_ _enojará_ _Elizabeth_ _si_ _se_ _lo_ _pido_ _?_

Se acercó a ella, un poco demasiado, para que la adolescente se sonroje. Seguía sin dejar de ver sus labios, haciendo que la chica se los relamiera, antes de siquiera hacer o decir nada, alguien carraspeo.

Un mayordomo con la sonrisa demasiado amable, los miraba. -Joven amo, llegó una carta de la Reina... - dijo áspero. Su mirada estaba fija en Elizabeth, que evitaba mirar al mayordomo y jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos en su regazo. Ciel se alejó de ella.

-Discúlpame, Lizzy- trató de sonar lo más considerado posible y fingir que realmente no quería dejarla. - El deber llama- antes de alejarse totalmente acompañado de su mayordomo, miró de soslayo y le comunicó: - Antes de que te vayas, quiero preguntarte algo...espérame- ella le sonrió ilusionada mientras que Sebastian miraba con una ceja arqueada a su amo.

_¿Qué_ _es_ _ese_ _repentino_ _interés_ _en_ _ella_ _?_ Sin duda se encontraba enojado cuando llegaron a su despacho, antes de que Ciel pudiera sentarse, lo acorraló contra la mesa de escritorio, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

-¿Qué sucede?- demandó el menor ante tal acción. Sebastian no emitió sonido. Nada. Esto preocupó al chico- ¿Y la carta?- cuestionó. Silencio. Ciel ya presentía la tensión entre ambos y antes de escuchar la respuesta, supo que era mentira.

-No hay tal cosa como carta - respondió indiferente, como si mentir a su amo al cual prometió _nunca_ mentir, fuera algo de todos los días. Ciel notó los ojos de éste.

_Demonio_ _._

Trago duro recordando con quien trataba, algo que solía olvidar últimamente...con frecuencia. -Me _mentiste_ _-_ enfatizó. Sebastian no cambió la expresión vacía de toda emoción, es más, le sonrió burlón.

-Bueno, se puede hacer excepciones cuando tu pareja coquetea con una chica...apunto de besarse...- el resentimiento se divisaba en su tono. Mientras tanto, Ciel recordó a Elizabeth que lo esperaba.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó enfurecido- Dejé a Elizabeth esperando por nada-Antes de apartarse de su mayordomo, este previendo sus movimientos, lo besó.

Era un beso rudo, imponente, dominante y enviando con el deseo de marcar territorio, de confirmar un punto. Posesivo como el hombre que se lo daba. -Seb...ah- cada vez que intentaba hablar, el otro aumentaba la potencia de los besos y ahora luchaba para abrirse paso con su lengua. Ciel lo empujaba queriendo liberarse de su agarre que comenzaba a lastimarle la espalda. No lo malentiendan, generalmente, a Ciel le volvía loco cuando Sebastian se ponía todo áspero con él, es más, el sexo era alucinante, pero en este momento ya sospechaba lo que su amante quería y no lo iba a dejar continuar con su cometido. Los orbes demoniacos de Sebastian le demandaban y chocaban con el suyo propio. Queriendo darle punto final a la patética pero halagadora situación, su mano viajó hasta detrás de su cabeza en el nudo de su parche, desatándola. El beso se acabo, pero su cautiverio contra la mesa y los brazos de Sebastian, no. -Detente, Sebastian.

-¿Es una orden, _Ciel_?- su nombre sonó despectivo y la pregunta insolente. Ciel sintió una puntada en su corazón, pero la ignoró y en cambió se colocó la máscara arrogante y orgullosa en su lugar.

-Lo será si no obedeces- contraatacó. Ante el silencio de su mayordomo, continuó: - Entiendo lo que intentas hacer a unas puertas de distancias de Elizabeth, pero no sólo destruirás su corazón...— con su mano, acarició el cabello de su mayordomo, queriendo consolarlo o mejor dicho, queriendo que con su toque se tranquilizara así podía hacerlo entrar en razón. Sebastian lo ignoró, todavía molesto con toda la situación.

-Ni que me importara - interrumpió.

-Destruirás el mío - no esperó respuesta, pero los ojos demoníacos desaparecieron y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para dar la conversación por zanjada. -Mancharás mi nombre por tus celos y solo para dar a entender un punto, además de que malinterpretaste todo...- le aclaró. Lo otro quedaba muy cursi. Sebastian como por arte de magia, dejó de ignorar las caricias que le brindaba su amante, un poco más receptivo que antes.

-¿Malinterpretar? - preguntó sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que se iban a besar y se lo hizo ver. - Ibas a _besarla_ _-_ le hizo hincapié.

-¡Claro que no! - le exclamó, alejando su mano de los cabellos del otro - ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando me encanta meterme tu polla en mi boca? -sí usó un lenguaje completamente soez, sonrojándose por eso, pero era la única forma que Sebastian entendería. Éste le sonrió, malditamente divertido con la situación.

-¿Ah, sí?- se acercó más, lo tomó de las caderas, alzándolo y sentándolo sobre el escritorio. -¿Quieres tenerla ahora?

Ciel tuvo que llamar a cada pizca de autocontrol que le quedaba para poder negarse a una idea tan tentadora. -Más tarde, ahora tengo que despedir a cierta persona y preguntarle una cosa... - Su amante se tensó, _¿Ciel_ _quería_ _un_ _trío_ _?_

_-_ Tranquilo, te gustará, ya verás... - le guiño sugerente.

Un trío. Estaba seguro como la mierda que no disfrutaría un trío con esa chiquilla, no soportaría que _esa_ tocara a su pareja. Dado que hace unos minutos atrás tenía la meta de querer hacer gritar a su Amo de placer con el único propósito de que ella supiera que era suyo y de paso, todos los demás. Exponiéndolos a ambos. Admitía que esa parte no la había pensado. Arruinaría la reputación del apellido Phantomhive y solo por sus incontrolables celos. Antes de liberar al menor de la prisión de sus brazos, le aclaró: - Ni creas que haré un trío con ella- habiéndolo soltado, no se alejaron ni el prisionero y mucho menos su carcelero. Se quedaron cerca. _Muy_ cerca.

Ciel se rió a carcajada limpia. -No le preguntare eso, además de que se negaría...

Sebastian dudó eso.

-No soportaría que ella te tocara y mucho menos compartirte- le confesó su amo, para sorpresa de Sebastian, eso hizo estragos muy dentro de su ser, no era el único que se sentía celoso o posesivo; Ciel se sentía igual. Recordó como le ordenó que de ahora en más (desde el momento que su relación comenzó), no se acostaría con nadie para sacarle información y menos para divertirse o desahogarse, sólo con él podía hacerlo. Ciel era celoso a su manera.

Ambos eran nuevos en el juego de las relaciones y lidiaban con las cosas a su demoniaca e infantil manera. -Es otra cosa, algo que me da curiosidad desde que lo vi- y sin más, se alejó hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, le demandó: - Cuando vuelva, quiero algo dulce para comer...

-Si mi Señor - ahora estaban más tranquilos los dos y su altercado olvidado.

*

-¡Ciel!- exclamó la chica al ver bajar de las escaleras a su prometido, él sólo asintió en respuesta. -Espere como querías...

-Me alegro y perdón por retrasarte así- se disculpó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -No importa, es tu trabajo.

-Sí, el trabajo- dijo poco convencido y después apartó la mirada. No le era difícil mentir, pero ahora tenía en su mente a Sebastian y su indecente propuesta y no podía seguir el juego.

-¿Qué querías preguntar?- le cuestionó curiosa sin darse cuenta del estado de su primo . Ciel se acercó a ella, queriendo susurrarle a su oído.

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese labial?- murmuró apenas abriendo los labios y completamente colorado.

-Oh...- ella se emocionó, pensando que quería comprarle un nuevo labial- En una boutique, en el centro de Londres...- le contestó susurrando también, no entendía el secretismo, pero no iba a arruinarlo. También le dio la dirección y ambos fueron hacia la puerta de la mansión, luego Ciel le abrió la puerta del carruaje.

Apenas se alejó cuando suspiró completamente avergonzado. -Tendré que comprar dos...- dijo a la nada.

-¿Qué tendrás que comprar y para quien? - y ahí estaba, su amante con la sonrisa "amable" y el postre en sus manos, al parecer había venido al terminar el aperitivo que le había pedido.

Negó con la cabeza y luego camino hacia la mansión con su mayordomo siguiéndolo detrás. - Nada, vamos a follar...trae el postre contigo, tendré hambre cuando terminemos.

-Sí, mi señor- y desaparecieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación del Conde.

*

Había pasado un día cuando Baldroy, Finny y Meyrin fueron hacia Londres, más específicamente, a la boutique para conseguir dos labiales: uno rojo y otro rosa, por pedido de Ciel, que después de horas, cuando había terminado de "estudiar" con Sebastian en su habitación había ido hacia ellos y les había pedido que fueran al otro día a conseguir algo para él.

Ya era el otro día y se supone que dentro de unas horas, ellos vendrían con su trabajo hecho.

Mientras tanto, este organizaba su trabajo y su plan, fingiendo que nada pasaba.

En realidad, los nervios y ansiedad de lo que estaba por hacer lo detenían de hacer su tarea, además de que prohibió a Sebastian molestarlo por el resto del día ( lo que implicaba asaltos sexuales, entre otras más cosas, pero sobretodo asaltos sexuales).

Una vez desocupado, fue hacia su habitación y buscó el vestido que había usado en su misión para atrapar a Jack El Destripador, que en ese momento se creía que era el Vizconde Druitt. Se estremeció por el trauma de sus manos en algunas partes de su cuerpo inocente. Y junto con el vestido también sacó la peluca, ni él sabía porque los había conservado pero en este momento no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Volvió a esconderlos y esperó la llegada de sus tres inútiles sirvientes.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, corrió hacia ellos buscando su pedido. No emitió nada cuando los tomaba, pero sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Sebastian no había aparecido en todo el día.

Fue a su habitación y como pudo...se vistió de mujer.

*

Ciel Phantomhive se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero, inconforme con lo que veía. _Maldita_ _sea_ _,_ _ni_ _siquiera_ _había_ _quedado_ _igual_ _que_ _esa_ _vez_ _._

Todo lo contrario, el vestido le quedaba flojo porque al corsé no lo quería muy ajustado y ni crean que se iba a poner zapatos de niña. No le iba el travestismo, para nada. Esta vez había sido para saciar su curiosidad.

Tomó la peluca en sus manos y se la colocó, eso había sido lo único que le había quedado bien. No había coletas ni tampoco se molestó en tapar su ojo marcado. El cabello caía en suaves ondas a su lados, enmarcando su rostro, haciéndolo lucir femenino. No pudo evitar pensar en que si él hubiese sido mujer, seria una belleza adolescente.

Intentó otra vez con el vestido queriendo comprobar su teoría y exasperado al no lograr nada, se lo quitó, quedando como había llegado al mundo; completamente desnudo.  
No iba a pedirle ayuda a Sebastian.

Fue hacia la mesita ratonera y tomó la barra de labios. El rojo había llamado su atención, fue nuevamente al espejo y muy lenta y cuidadosamente se puso el rojizo color en sus belfos.

-Señor, Sebastian pregunta si se le ofrece algo...- balbuceaba la voz de su sirvienta. Ciel se sobresalto ante la interrupción.

\- N-no, nada...- hablo nervioso. Suspiró para calmarse. -Dile que la orden anterior ya se acabó.

-S-sí- se fue la mujer.

-¿Ah, si?- una voz habló detrás de él. -¿La orden terminó, mi... _lady_? -susurro la voz de Sebastian, ahora, en su oído. Lenta y absolutamente avergonzado, se dio la vuelta.

No respondió. Mortificado intentó alejarse, se veía patético con la peluca y el rojo en sus labios. Sebastian vio el vestido desparramado sobre los pies del niño y ocultó una sonrisa, tomó de la cintura a su amo y lo aventó a la cama.

Vio los labios de su libidinoso amo.

-Vaya...al parecer no eran regalos para su prometida - comentó como si nada. Y sin más, lo besó. Fue un beso altamente erótico, como para fundir barreras y negaciones.

—Mmn...Seb... — su lengua acaparaba toda la atención de su amo. Ciel no tenía más opción que seguirle, sus manos viajaban al frac de su sirviente, queriendo quitárselo y poder tocar la piel de éste. Los besos de su mayordomo se trasladaron a su cuello, besando, lamiendo y succionando. —Maldición, saca...lo— murmuro mientras entre sus manos apretaba la tela del traje. Sebastian se permitió reírse ante la impaciencia de su amo. —Hazlo...quiero sentirte... —susurro con voz entrecortada. ¿Cómo negarse a semejante petición? Sin más, comenzó a desprenderse de la ropa exceptuando los pantalones. Tocó su torso desnudo a consciencia mientras Sebastian le prodigaba de expertas caricias a su parte baja.

—¿Cómo lo quieres hoy?— le preguntó mientras manoseaba su virilidad.

—Suave...— su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, completamente calmado, disfrutando el momento. No sería como lo fue ayer, rudo y salvaje, esta vez sería suave y apasionado.

—Como usted diga... — y sin más que decir coloco su miembro en su boca, lubricándolo. Ciel no podía resistirse a eso y tampoco quería. Los gemidos de gusto no tardaron en llenar la silenciosa estancia, Sebastian chupo y beso el pene de su pequeño amo, queriendo brindar placer a su libidinoso amante. Extendió sus piernas y apartándose de la erección, sacándose en guante de sus manos, chupó dos de sus dedos y con lentitud introdujo uno de ellos en la cavidad anal del menor. El gritito que musitó ante la intromisión fue música para los oídos del más grande, que se deleitaba de satisfacción cuando su amo se retorcía delante de él por las sensaciones.

—¡Ahí! ¡Sí! ¡Más! — jadeaba Ciel, había encontrado su punto dulce. Otro dedo largo hizo compañía al que ya se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo. Yendo tan profundo y llenándolo de gloriosas sensaciones, el orgasmo no se hizo esperar.— ¡Ah!— grito Ciel ante el éxtasis cerrando los párpados.

No vio cuando su amante se ubicó encima de él y acomodo su miembro en la entrada, pero lo sintió. Embistió lentamente adentrándose entero en su interior. El gemido que emitió, juraría que se escuchó en todo el lugar. Sebastian estaba duro como el hierro y tan, _tan_ grande, llenándole completamente y haciendo que su respiración fallara. —¡Me encanta como me llenas!— Ciel era otra persona cuando hacían el amor, una más apasionada y completamente entregado a los placeres de la carne. —¡Eres tan grande! — rodeó con sus piernas y brazos a su amante y lo instó a que se mueva. —¡Mueve...!— no llegó a terminar cuando lentamente Sebastian fue penetrándolo. Una agonía para el menor, su amante lo hacia tan lento y desesperante, que muchas veces tuvo que reprimirse para no gritarle que lo hiciera duro y salvaje como un animal.

—Estás tan apretado y tomas mi polla tan fuertemente — murmuro Sebastian en su oído, mientras le propinaba besos y lamidas a su lóbulo y bajaba hacia el hueco entre su cuello y clavícula. Marcándolo.

—Muerde más fuerte — le instó el otro. Ah, esa parte masoquista de su pequeño amante, siempre lo ponía. No se negó y lo hizo, sin querer arremetió con más fuerza dentro de él y Ciel se corrió nuevamente.

Ciel tomó el rostro de Sebastian y le dio un beso ardiente, una señal para decirle que fuera más duro y fuerte, queriendo que el mayor se desahogara con su cuerpo a su placer.

Sin más palabras, las penetraciones fueron cortas pero rápidas, queriendo liberarse. Buscando el éxtasis como un animal, mientras el menor gemía cada vez que ese pene tocaba su próstata haciendo que se retorciera en su lugar y arañara la espalda de Sebastian ante no poder encontrar las palabras que manifestaran su placer y solamente jadear ante el gusto de tenerlo dentro. Sebastian tomó las dos piernas del chico y las colocó en sus hombros, haciendo las embestidas más profundas.

Ciel sentía que no podía respirar. Una fiera, tan salvaje, estiró su cuello mientras se le marcaba una vena, estaba completamente colorado. Gritó cuando se corrió nuevamente. —Ya no...puedo— intento decirle al otro, más no hizo caso, siguiendo con los rudos empujones, la cama comenzaba a rechinar y parecía que se movía de lugar. Sebastian lo agarró por la espalda y los sacó de la cama y los trasladó hasta el vidrio frío de la ventana, Ciel respingo ante la sensación fría contra su espalda caliente y sudada, viendo esto como un alivio. Sebastian seguía moviéndose en su interior, no había cambiado la posición de las piernas, a Ciel se le hacia incómodo pero ya no tenía fuerza para replicar solo gemir.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó, se corrió otras veces más que no contó, cuando el mayor se vino en su interior y Ciel gimió al sentir el semen llenándole caliente y espeso.

La respiración agitada de ambos llenaba la habitación y luego de un momento ambos se dirigieron a la tina queriendo darse un baño. No dijeron nada, Ciel no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Cuando salieron, Ciel se acomodo en la cama sin importarle que estuviera sucia o él desnudo y quiso dormir, Sebastian se ubicó detrás de él y lo tomó por la cintura ciñiéndolo a su cuerpo también desnudo.

Ciel se durmió al instante.

*

Después de una semana, volvió a reunirse con su prima por insistencia de ella. Ciel tomaba su taza de té mientras fingía que escuchaba los parloteos de su prima. Sebastian se encontraba a su lado, atento a sus necesidades y a su invitada. Más que nada para vigilarlos, pero eso no se lo diría a nadie incluso si su amante sospechaba de sus verdaderas intenciones.

El Conde se encontraba cansado más que nada por los asaltos del mayor que al enterarse que vendría Elizabeth quería tener sexo a toda costa...haciéndole marcas visibles y es por eso que hoy usaba bufanda.

Queriendo librarse de la visita porque necesitaba una siesta, carraspeo interrumpiendo a su prometida. —Lizzy tengo un regalo para ti...— al escuchar esto, los orbes esmeraldas brillaron, suponiendo que sería el regalo. Al propósito había usado el mismo labial rojo que tenía puesto la otra vez, queriendo conseguir la misma atención que su prometido le había profesado anteriormente. Sebastian había notado esto no muy contento y quiso reírse cuando vio que su amante ni siquiera se había fijado en ese detalle, sabiendo que lo que había pasado la semana pasada había sido mera curiosidad infantil. Al darse cuenta de esto, Elizabeth había suspirado decepcionada y resignada, para luego abordarlo con alguna de sus anécdotas.

Ciel cogió la cajita que tenía dentro del bolsillo del saco. —Lamento que tenga que seguir haciendo mi trabajo pero espero que esto lo compense— mintió porque realmente sentía que se le cerraban los ojos del sueño. Le extendió la cajita que contenía el labial rosa.

—No importa, es mi culpa por molestarte — abrió emocionada la pequeña cajita y tomó el labial en sus manos, sorprendiéndose de que era brillo labial, había pensado que Ciel escogería un color que le gustase que llevara para él, pero nunca pensó que le daría brillo labial que tenía que admitir, tenía un montón de esos en casa, igualmente sonrió ante el gesto feliz de que su prometido pensara en ella. —Gracias— no quiso pensar en esto como una indirecta hacia ella de que no usara labiales de colores. —Lo usare siempre que venga hacia aquí— sonrió más feliz que nunca ignorando por completo la mirada de sorpresa de su primo y no viendo la sonrisa arrogante que tenía el mayordomo de éste.

*

Cuando su invitada se fue, Ciel miró hacia su amante que sonreía cordialmente. Bufo. —¿Fuiste tu, verdad?— Sebastian no se molestó en fingir que era mentira. Había cambiado los labiales y había comprado un brillo de labios y lo había puesto en su lugar como el verdadero regalo.

Se acercó hacia el menor y le susurro — Así, nunca más verá los labios de nadie más que no sea yo— lo besó castamente — su alma y cuerpo me pertenece, nada más puede captar su atención... nada que no sea yo— se retiró de la habitación dejando solo al Conde sonrojado.

— **Tsk** **,** **tú** **y** **tus** **celos** — **fue** **detrás** **del** **otro** , **siguiéndolo** — **¿Cuántas** **veces** **tengo** **que** **decirte** **que** **no** **quería** **besarla** **?—** **le dijo** **fastidiado** **, lo** **recibió** **el** **silencio** **. —¡Me** **has** **seducido** **,** **ven** **y** **responsabilizate** **!—** **le** **grito** **.** **En** **un** **segundo** **,** **su** **amante** **apareció** **.**

**—Sí,** **mi** **Señor** **.**


	4. Poción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un experimento pondrá patas arriba la Mansión Phantomhive.

 

 

**Poción**

 

La alemana Sieglinde Sullivan, miraba su reciente experimento con orgullo, había tardado unas cuatro semanas en poder hacerlo y completarlo, no había ninguna falla, estaba segura. Claro, no iba a probarlo en ella, es más, tenía al conejillo de indias perfecto para poder ponerlo en marcha y ver qué pasaría: _Ciel Phantomhive_ , el adolescente luego de una carta que ella le había enviado, había dicho que vendría esta tarde. Obviamente, ella había mentido en su carta diciendo que era algo de urgencia.

Apenas podía contener la emoción. La formula era parecida al agua, con la diferencia de que si la mirabas bien podías ver el amarillento que tenía, no iba a permitir que Ciel o Sebastian tuvieran la oportunidad de verlo, así que lo colocó en una tetera haciéndolo pasar por agua para el té, el olor del líquido era un poco dulzón y no quería saber que sabor tenía por ahora. Sí tenía suerte y funcionaba como ella esperaba, podía hacer que esos dos hicieran un trío con ella, quién sabe. Se supone que es un elixir para no decir droga que te hace sentir _muy_ _caliente,_ y según comprobó con las ratas de laboratorio es que funcionaba en un tiempo récord lo cuál le sería fácil saber su reacción enseguida. Ciel sería el primer ser humano en probar su eficacia y estaba muy ansiosa por ver el resultado.

Así que cuando tocaron la puerta se sobresaltó y trató de borrar la estúpida sonrisa en su cara queriendo que todo estuviera lo suficientemente perfecto para que no sospecharan. No podía permitirse errores. Cuando vio entrar a las dos personas esperadas junto con Wolfram Geltzer, se abstuvo de gritar de emoción por lo que haría, sin notar la mirada suspicaz que le enviaba Sebastian ante la no tan disimulada hilaridad al verlos, temiendo por la salud mental de ambos.

— ¡Ciel!— chilló alegre al ver a su precioso conejillo de indias, el pequeño Conde solamente bufó, queriendo salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

— ¿A qué se debió tu urgencia?— preguntó el pequeño hastiado, no le apetecía mucho perder el tiempo en nimiedades, quería arreglar el problema de la chica así podía ir a su mansión, estar en Londres sabiendo el tipo de gente que en ese momento estaba en su casona lo hacían sentir completamente frustrado y quería irse lo más rápido posible para poder tener la paz que tanto necesitaba.

— ¡Oh, no era nada!— la alemana tuvo el descaro de reírse en el rostro de Ciel y le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano. —Necesitaba un poco de compañía y sabía que no vendrías si te decía la verdad —explicó con un encogimiento de hombros. Realmente podía sentir como una vena saltaba de su frente, quería golpearla... _demasiado_. Sabía que Sebastian no lo permitiría pero en su mente ya la había golpeado repetidas veces por atreverse a molestarlo por nada.

— Bueno, si tan aburrida estabas podías haber hecho tus malditas formulas y dejarme en paz— espetó mucho más que molesto. Sebastian a su lado intentaba no burlarse por la exasperación de su contratista. Ella negó.

— No podía hacer eso, quería a mi amigo porque le he preparado un delicioso té y unas galletas dulces en señal de paz— tocó su pecho e hizo una fingida reverencia, eso causó que un poco -demasiado- de la furia del Conde se disipara como si de un conjuro mágico se tratase, los dulces siempre podían con un niño de trece años. Carraspeando el menor tomó asiento sin replicar. Wolfram se acercó junto con los bocadillos para luego servir en ambas tazas el _té_. Con eso ambos mayordomos se retiraron de la sala dejándolos solos.

—Bien— y con eso procedió a coger una galleta que a primera vista parecía de vainilla pero tenía sabor a naranja para luego tomar un sorbo del té.

En ese segundo quiso escupir. El sabor amargo del té contrastaba con el aroma dulzón que invadía sus fosas nasales, le hacía recordar un jarabe, muy lentamente dejó la pequeña taza en el plato de porcelana. — ¿Tú hiciste el té?— preguntó con voz moderada y amortiguada por el asco y las repentinas nauseas.

Al ver la reacción de Ciel y la no camuflada irritación, ella negó sabiendo que de esa respuesta valdría su investigación. —Lo hizo Wolfram, se supone que es delicioso porque estuve consumiéndolo toda la semana—mintió. El chico solamente asintió conforme con la respuesta para luego hacer una mueca con sus labios.

—Creo que tenemos gustos diferentes...el té es desagradable—fue lo único que dijo sin notar que Sieglinde lo miraba expectante. — ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo demonios se le pasó algo así?—se quejó al aire. Todavía sentía ese sabor completamente agrio que parecía hacerse cada vez más intenso causándole arcadas que supo ocultar.

Sullivan se encontraba absolutamente decepcionada al notar que no había nada que destacar, la reacción que esperaba no se encontraba y el _elixir_ parecía no surtir efecto en humanos. Optó por esperar unos minutos más, pero el chico tenía la misma expresión de disgusto que antes.

_Quizás no ha tomado lo suficiente,_ pensó. Era una posibilidad muy grande y tenía que pensar en una excusa para que tomara un poco más. Comenzó a reír obviamente con fingida diversión.

— ¡Caíste!—exclama. —Es normal al principio pero luego verás que no puedes dejar de consumirlo...—explico. —Sabe asqueroso al principio pero luego tiene un sabor realmente encantador—pudo ver la desconfianza en sus ojos pero pareció conformarse con la explicación dada.

—No me arriesgaré.

Quiso tirarle la taza por la cabeza al escuchar la clara negación pero lo escondió mientras comía un canapé. —Acompáñame, por favor— con su mano señaló la vasija de porcelana con el liquido oscuro, quizás la combinación con las hojas de té hacían que el efecto tardara en verse o lo más probable es que lo haya contrarrestado. Suspiró desganada perdida en sus pensamientos, Ciel pareció ablandarse y cogió su taza para tomarse todo el contenido de un solo sorbo. Sullivan intentó enmascarar su sorpresa y comió un pastelillo de chocolate.

El Conde Phantomhive escondió sus terribles ganas de vomitar lo que sea que había tomado y con eso, pasó una hora entre una charla amena entre los dos chicos.

La chica se había rendido, al parecer no había funcionado para nada, pero trató de no verse tan afligida y decepcionada...

_Para la próxima lo haré mejor_ , se dio ánimos. —Creo que será mejor que me vaya, tengo deberes que hacer y cumplir— se excusó el azulino. Ella solamente asintió mientras veía como el otro se ponía de pie e inmediatamente Sebastian entraba por la puerta inclinándose ante ella para un minutos después desaparecer detrás de la madera.

Sieglinde Sullivan suspiró ante su misión fallida.

(*)

Ciel Phantomhive se encontraba en su carruaje completamente aislado en el paisaje no queriendo admitir su reciente malestar y el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, señal de una fiebre inminente. Sabía que tenía sus mejillas arreboladas y lo ocultaba gracias a las solapas de su saco, la mirada penetrante de Sebastian lo ponía incómodo y varias veces se planteó en darle una cachetada por pura frustración.

— ¿Le sucede algo, mi señor?— maldijo a ese demonio con su capacidad de suponer lo que ocurría. Por mero orgullo, el pequeño negó. — ¿Seguro?— se atrevió a contestar y el niño asintió, sentía que no podía hablar sin gemir del dolor, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse raro...entumecido, pesado.

Los orbes de Sebastian brillaron en la penumbra completamente demoníacos al notar el cambio de aroma en su amo.

Un aroma que nunca había aparecido antes y que removía algo en su interior.

Volvió a clavar la vista en su pequeño amo, analizándolo nuevamente, notando lo tenso que éste estaba y el sudor que perlaba su frente junto con sus mejillas rosas, los temblores en sus manos difíciles de simular por mucho que las apretara. No comentó nada por el hecho de que sabía que ese chico estaba incómodo y que estallaría de enojo en cualquier momento si se atrevía a hacer un comentario de su nueva condición.

Sebastian Michaelis tenía la leve sospecha de que se divertiría mucho esta noche...

...Junto con su joven amo. 

  
(*)

Ciel sabía que estaba en problemas apenas el carro se detuvo, la causa era que las piernas no le funcionaban, mejor dicho, le temblaban demasiado como para sumar dos más dos y saber que en cuanto se pusiera en pie, caería. Claramente no le pediría ayuda a su acompañante, que ya estaba fuera y lo miraba expectante esperando a que decidiera bajar, su situación era demasiado bochornosa y su orgullo no lo permitiría. Ocultando sus jadeos por el esfuerzo que acontecía el mover un músculo, se sostuvo del marco de la puerta y con una lentitud exasperante se colocó de pie bajo la atenta mirada del mayordomo. No le ofreció ayuda y Ciel lo hubiese matado si lo hacia, pero se quedó cerca de él por si se llegaba a caer. Estando una vez firme, dio el primer paso e internamente gimió por el contacto de los pantalones contra su entrepierna. Estaba malditamente duro. Evitó el roce con Sebastian y respiró lo suficiente como para erguirse y caminar lo más derecho posible hacia la puerta de madera de la casona de Londres, el demonio se encontraba a una distancia prudente siguiéndolo. Una vez allí, el mayor procedió a abrir la puerta y con un gesto dejarlo pasar, apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa, los gritos lo detuvieron. Sus indeseadas visitas seguían ahí, Lau junto con RanMao y los residentes aparentemente permanentes como el príncipe Soma y Agni, intento no prestarles atención y llegar rápidamente a las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, una voz lo interceptan.

— ¡Ciel!— grita la voz cantarina, unos brazos lo apretujaron contra un pecho haciendo contacto. Fue algo que el pequeño no previó, fue algo que nació instintivamente al sentir el roce de su cuerpo con otro, su cuerpo ardía violentamente e intento rehuir del toque pero antes de siquiera poder hacerlo, un gemido escapa de su boca y la batalla está perdida. Dócilmente se queda esperando más intimidad, oliendo su cuello y drogándose con su aroma mientras vergonzosos jadeos huyen de sus labios y se remueve contra el cuerpo del príncipe hindú; Soma Asman Kadar. El mayor antes de notar que algo es extraño es bruscamente separado del niño por Sebastian que oculta la cabeza del conde entre su cuello. Ciel sabe que la cordura se ha ido, y lucha contra el agarre de su mayordomo queriendo volver a los brazos del hindú. Soma sonríe y olvida su miedo irracional hacia Sebastian cuando ve que su amigo quiere estar junto a él e intenta alejarlo de Sebastian con la ayuda de Agni.

Sebastian quiere alejarlos, sabe que puede con un simple movimiento de su mano, pero también sabe que debe ser prudente incluso si su erección opine lo contrario. Entonces Lau se une, con una tenue risita, viendo todo como un juego el que peleen por el Conde con el mayordomo y el demonio sabe que tiene que dejar ir a su amo si no quiere que los demás sospechen de su fuerza, aunque podría escudarse en la simple frase que lo caracterizaba: "No sería un mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive sino pudiera hacer esto". Pero en un segundo, todo podía ir tan mal. Entre los pataleos de Ciel y el agarre de los tres hombres, Sebastian supo que tenía que ceder. Con un bufido completamente irritado soltó a su amo, que al sentirse finalmente libre, fue directo a los brazos del príncipe y solo para olisquear su cuello y removerse en su cuerpo.

Lau miró con sumo interés la escena frente a él, notando inmediatamente lo que no notaba el despistado príncipe y lo que Agni nunca podría llegar a pensar. — ¡Oh! —exclamó fingiendo inocencia y sorpresa, ganando la atención del príncipe y su sirviente y del demonio. —Al parecer el pequeño Conde se encuentra enfermo— Soma miró con ojo critico al niño en sus brazos, dándose cuenta del leve sudor en su frente, las mejillas arreboladas, los estremecimientos y la respiración acelerada.

— ¡Tienes razón! — exclamó efusivamente dándole la razón al chino, él otro asintió sabiéndose victorioso para mover su pieza de ajedrez a dónde finalmente quería llegar. —Entonces lo cuidaré, vamos Agni— comentó totalmente preocupado mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño en sus brazos. Lau se quedó completamente pasmado ante la decisión viendo como el hindú se le adelantaba, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Sebastian que podía ver que había un pervertido entre ellos.

— ¡No! — protestó Lau, frente a la acción del otro que comenzaba a subir los escalones. — ¡Me encargaré de él! — ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, carraspeó. —Ya saben, sé de muchos remedios que pueden hacer que el Conde se sienta _mucho mejor_...— comentó con su habitual voz cantarina recobrando la compostura, al demonio no se le pasó el doble sentido de la frase y pensó irónico que ambos conocían los métodos para mitigar el malestar de su amo.

— ¡Nosotros también! — dijo entusiasmado el príncipe, finalmente su amigo Ciel dejaría que lo cuidara. — ¡Agni conoce muchas especias que podrían hacer que Ciel se recuperara más rápido! — exclamó orgulloso de las habilidades de su amigo y mayordomo.

Eso era un impedimento para el mayordomo de negro y quizás también, para el reciente descubierto, pervertido Lau. — RanMao, detenlos— ordenó impasible a su asesina, no quería perderse la oportunidad de humillar al joven conde con tan lascivo cuerpo, quien obedeció cortándole el paso a los otros. Enseguida Agni se puso en guardia, colocándose delante de su amo, y en posición de ataque frente a la asesina, mientras Soma retrocedía saliendo de las escaleras.

Antes de que siguiera pudieran dar el primer golpe, Sebastian arrebató de los brazos del hindú a su amo. —Creo que me encargaré yo de la salud de _mi_ amo— explicó amablemente con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, una clara advertencia hacia los demás para luego desaparecer por las escaleras mientras dejaba a los invitados con la palabra en la boca.

(*)

Ciel seguía retorciéndose entre los fuertes brazos de su mayordomo, queriendo sentir el calor del otro cuerpo, no entendía su comportamiento y su cordura iba y venia por momentos pero nunca llegaba a formular un pensamiento coherente o completo en su estado. Su cuerpo ardía, su corazón latía acelerado y juraba que podía oírlo claramente, su entrepierna pulsaba constantemente y el más mínimo roce o movimiento mandaban descargas a su espina dorsal yendo a todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo, entre una línea muy fina entre tortura y placer. —Tó...ca...me— su voz salió como una suplica en vez de una orden y se avergonzó por ello.

—Shh, joven amo, pronto...— lo apretó más contra si, haciendo jadear al pequeño ante el contacto, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y, en un segundo, lo dejó en la cama mientras apreciaba el manojo de nervios y ansiedad en la que el Conde se encontraba. Sus ojos centellaron de interés y comenzó a sacarse el frac ante la atenta mirada azulina. Un segundo después, su pecho estaba totalmente expuesto, los orbes del menor destellaron perdidos hasta que un dejo de lucidez se coló en ellos.

—No...te...atrevas— advirtió entre respiraciones cortadas. No era una orden así que Sebastian se vio con el derecho de sonreír burlonamente por la vulnerabilidad que el pequeño Phantomhive mostraba ante un demonio como él.

—Lo estás deseando... _Ciel_ — hizo el atrevimiento de decir su nombre pero el pequeño ya no le prestaba atención mientras se contorsionaba entre las sabanas y se daba la vuelta boca abajo y se rozaba contra el colchón frente a la vigilante y sorprendida mirada de su mayordomo. Su sonrisa se hace más grande si es posible y toma al pequeño de las caderas, dejándolo de rodillas y sosteniéndose con sus brazos sobre el colchón, y hace que su pelvis choque con el redondeado culo del menor, haciendo que el chico gimiera y restregara contra él, buscando más de la sensación. Sebastian supo que el niño estaba perdido, inmerso en el deseo y lujuria carnal que solo él podía ofrecerle. Y con un simple pensamiento y movimiento de su mano, Ciel se encontraba desnudo ante él, restregándose con más ímpetu por sobre los pantalones negros de éste, jadeando ante las sensaciones completamente nuevas. — No hay otra cosa que desees, lo quieres...y yo, voy a dártelo— le susurró, cuando se inclinó sobre él, en su oído mientras mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja. Un jadeo no se hace esperar ante tantas promesas.

Ambos saben que lo que sea que ha comenzado ese día hará que todo cambie... _de la placentera y buena manera._

El mayordomo de negro tragó saliva ante el impulso, la _necesidad_ , de usar su boca para lubricar su entrada. Sus rodillas ceden y tiene una vista plena del acto impuro y desesperado del adolescente. —Dejame ver ese culo...— es una orden y Ciel parece ser endeble frente a ellas, sus manos viajan hasta las lechosas protuberancias y se abre ante la suspicaz y sorprendida mirada del demonio, mostrándole su virgen abertura, presentándose ante aquel que no duda en besarla, enviando estremecimientos a todo el febril cuerpo adolescente. No recula y pasa sus brazos por el hueco entre sus muslos, sigue su camino y abraza su cintura, sujetándolo en su lugar.

La saliva se acumula en sus fauces al ver tan cerca el, que ya sabe como, apretado orificio. Su lengua lame desde sus testículos hasta su  entrada, Ciel vocifera en un gemido su placer, se tensa ante la sensación enviando un hormigueo a su polla. Y después de eso, las lamidas se hacen continuas pero intensas, el chico se retuerce en sus brazos, pero grita cuando adentra su lengua en su hendidura y lo penetra con su músculo. Se siente tan sucio y carnal, las caderas de Ciel se mueven penetrándose. Tan lascivo.

Alejó su lengua e inserta tres dedos, el grito se oye más allá de esas cuatro paredes. —Aggh...¡sí!— gime, le cuesta mucho elegir las palabras y le da vergüenza en las que piensa, los dedos en su interior se mueven y dan con un punto tan sensible que apenas puede hilar frases coherentes pero no exteriorizarlas, nunca se había sentido tan bien y a la vez tan mal. Sebastian lo tortura con el ritmo lento que tienen sus dedos dentro de él, Ciel lo quiere más rápido y más fuerte, pero esa tortura tan suave hace que sus piernas flaqueen. —Ma...má...másss— sólo piensa en "más", ¿más de esa sensación o más de otra cosa? No lo sabe con certeza.

—¿Lo quieres todo dentro de ti? — no puede saber a qué se refiere pero asiente de igual forma, otro dedo más se adentra en él y pierde la cabeza, gime como perra en celo, hace rato perdió la decencia y no le importa si pueden escuchar. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente cuando siente que otro dedo se adentra. Es demasiado, cinco dedos, es demasiado, su cabeza parece que va a estallar de lo bien que se siente, ese punto entre el dolor y satisfacción, no puede soportarlo es tan bueno. Grita mucho más fuerte, las lágrimas salen, su garganta parece seca y rasposa.

—¡Sí!— es lo único que puede salir de él, se siente liberado, puede jurar el ver el nirvana, se siente liberado, en éxtasis.   
Sebastian ve a su amo llegar al orgasmo, como su espalda se arquea y como su esencia mancha las sábanas, también como sus orbes índigos se cierran cansados. Se debate entre dejarlo dormir o seguir con todo, se encoge de hombros y lo penetra dura y profundamente, Ciel se retuerce pero no abre sus fanales. El mayor lo sostiene pero no deja de embestir el apretado anillo de músculos, le encanta se encuentra en la gloria, irónicamente se encuentra en el Cielo.

Jadea y gruñe porque a pensar de que el menor está dormido, lo aprieta demasiado y se ciñe a él de una manera que raya lo ilegal. —Te sientes tan bien— es lo único que dice o puede pensar, el instinto a tomado control de sus acciones.

Cuando el Conde vuelve a abrir sus ojos, gime y jadea, se queja de las duras arremetidas que tocan ese punto en él, se sostiene del pecho de su mayordomo, está montándolo y Ciel se siente tan bien que mueve sus piernas contestándole con más ímpetu a esa cabalgata loca en busca de la liberación. El menor nota el pecho manchado de su mayordomo, también nota lo caliente que se siente en su interior y como algo cae de su trasero. —¡Sigue! ¡Más! ¡Fuerte!— Sebastian cumple cada pedido sin rechistar, Ciel se sorprende cuando ve los orbes de apariencia demoníaca, los colmillos y las partes de su cuerpo que queman, pero no quiere parar, estar de ésta manera se siente bien, fabuloso.

Ambos cuerpos no se detienen por mucho tiempo más.

(*)

Cuando despierta nuevamente, el dolor en su cadera y trasero hacen que un suspiro quejoso escape de sus labios. Ciel tiene leves recuerdos de lo que sea que haya sucedido la noche anterior y no quiere ver al culpable de su malestar, es más, no quiere ver a nadie en lo que le resta de vida pero sabe que es imposible cuando alguien -sin tocar, cabe aclarar- irrumpe en su habitación.

—¡Ciel! —grita cierta voz alegre, mira al príncipe hindú que no ha llegado solo sino que viene con Agni, Lau y RanMao, no quiere saber del paradero de Sebastian porque va a matarlo— ¿Te encuentras bien? — la preocupación en su voz lo sorprende, dirige su mirada al semblante teñido de preocupación y suspira tratando de no pensar en las memorias de agua que tiene de ayer, porque claramente puede ver que es antes del mediodía. —He escuchado que estabas tan mal que Sebastian tuvo que darte remedios especiales...— realmente trató de mostrarse impasible pero con lo próximo que dijo el sonrojo fue difícil de ocultar. —¡Todos escuchamos los gritos de dolor que proferías durante toda la noche!— exclamó apenado. El Conde vio el sonrojo de Agni y que éste no le dirigía la mirada avergonzado, vio hacia Lau que tenía una sonrisa pícara y RanMao seguía tan impasible como siempre. Todos lo sabían menos Soma y eso era un alivio, ¿no?

—Estoy cansado déjenme solo— no les dirigió la mirada porque estaba completamente azorado, segundos después escuchó la puerta cerrarse y las risas de Lau que se alejaban.

—Al parecer todos saben de su extraña enfermedad — comentó el demonio saliendo del baño. Ciel se removió incómodo y muy furioso debajo de las sábanas. La alegría en la voz de Sebastian lo molestaban demasiado.

—A ti, maldito bastardo, no quiero verte hasta que las heridas en mi cuerpo se vayan— no se dignó el verlo o algo parecido, pero sus fanales vieron con impotencia cada uno de los moretones en su cuerpo.

—Lamento decirle, Joven Amo, que no son "moretones" son marcas de amor— ahora si estaba más rojo que antes.

—Desaparece.

—Lamento mi insubordinación, pero quiero aclarar que esas "heridas" como usted erróneamente le dice, las disfrutó demasiado y me pidió que se las hiciera en todo el cuerpo, no pude negarme— explicó el mayor.

—Oh, esa mierda no te exime de tu culpa, el haber tocado a tu amo, un perro sucio como tú, tendrás que al menos dejarme clavarte un cuchillo repetidas veces en eso que llamas corazón— no lo miró.

Sebastian carraspeo. —He averiguado su extraña enfermedad y llegué a la conclusión de que fue la señorita Sullivan.

—Maldita, me las pagará— el demonio rió.

—Oh, yo me encuentro mucho más que agradecido por su intervención...— la manera en que lo dijo llamó la atención de Ciel, que se deshizo de las sábanas para verlo.—De otra manera nunca hubiese visto ese lado tan sucio de mi amo— sonrió socarrón.

—Ahora si, maldito, trae ese cuchillo...es una orden — comentó lanzándole una almohada y Sebastian esquivo el improvisado proyectil.

—Como ordene, pero antes quisiera aclarar: si por algún motivo quiere mis servicios nuevamente, como ayer, no dude en pedirlo, estaré encantado de satisfacer sus placeres más oscuros...sin el uso de ninguna droga... —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta en busca de un cuchillo.

**—Lo pensaré — musitó. —Maldita lisiada loca si no fuera por ti no estaría en este embrollo.**

**Sullivan** **estornudó mientras buscaba la manera de mejorar la fórmula.**


	5. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los celos son con lo que un demonio no está acostumbrado a lidiar.

 

**Desire**

  
Los seres humanos cambian y ese niño no era la excepción. Era algo que había olvidado pero que cada vez que se hacía una fiesta, recordaba.

Ese chico había nacido para ser venerado y reírse de aquellos que lo amaban, había nacido con el alma que podía saciar mi insatisfecho ser. A sus diecisiete años ese adolescente gozaba de insuperable belleza, hasta podía apostar que era la viva imagen de su padre: Vincent Phantomhive.

La altanería en todo su porte, con la pretensión en sus fanales y la curvatura de una sonrisa en muestra de burla, había sido el tema de las féminas más codiciosas buscando atraparlo o de enamoramientos de parte de hombres y mujeres de su edad.

Pero tan astuto como era, prontamente descubrió los _«beneficios»_ de tener a las damas a sus pies, le gustaba divertirse, le encantaba la manera en que se sentía en el nombre de la lujuria. El placer que conseguía con un par de horas en una habitación contigua a la suya. Si pasabas cerca, podías escucharlo.

Admito que siempre espero fuera del cuarto, en el pasillo, por decisión propia caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, al acecho hasta que la puerta se abra y la mujerzuela salga de la habitación.

Estas actividades eran en completo secreto, nadie más que yo sabía sobre lo que sucedía en esa habitación durante las fiestas o la ausencia de los sirvientes. Porque, a pesar de los años, Ciel seguía comprometido con la señorita Elizabeth Midford, al menos hasta el próximo catorce de diciembre, en dónde un mes después estarían oficialmente casados y mi amo olvidaría toda la juerga que estuvo haciendo todo éste tiempo.

Mientras tanto disfrutaría de la atención indeseada que había recibido. Porque sí, antes de comenzar éste circo, a Ciel Phantomhive le iba y venía las mujeres, claro eso fue antes de que una zorra se pusiera de rodillas intentando seducirlo. Y lo había conseguido, pero no de la manera que esa mujer quería, le había abierto la caja de Pandora.   
Fue una situación que no me esperé porque pensaba que iba a devorar esa alma corrupta pero malditamente virgen y cuando me enteré, por primera vez en años me enfadé con mi amo y le canté todas las razones de por qué eso estaba mal.

Él respondió: —Sebastian, en cualquier momento moriré y ahora que lo sé, no quiero irme sin haber tenido una buena probada de esto.

No pude decirle nada, por mucho que me escudara con la excusa de Lady Elizabeth, Ciel haría oídos sordos, espetándome que él nunca la tocaría a ella de esa manera porque no se sentía digno. Ya había mordido la manzana prohibida y no había sido con ella, no quería ensuciarla con su pecado.   
También me ordenó que tenía prohibido decirle, susurrarle, insinuarle y darle pistas sobre su situación.

Hice como me pidió.

Pero ahora ya no lo soportaba.

Una hora antes de la fiesta comencé a vestir a mi amo con el traje correspondiente, completamente negro pero con un lazo azul en el cuello de la camisa blanca. Podían haber pasado años, pero todavía seguía vistiéndolo incluso si era un mero capricho de ambos.

No intercambiamos palabras como era habitual, me abstuve de hacer un comentario sarcástico porque sabía que en pocas horas, mi amo estaría teniendo su propia fiesta en otra habitación.

Claro, eso si yo lo permitía.

(*)

Ciel Phantomhive, era un descarado de primera, sonreía a cada persona con una amabilidad poca vista, más que nada a mujeres, mi mirada seguía atenta a sus movimientos, como la manera en que acariciaba sutilmente el dorso de la mano de una morocha y la satisfacción en sus orbes al notar el  claro sonrojo de la mujer. O la manera en la que oía el relato de otra mujer mientras tocaba levemente su cintura, tenía que admitir que se había vuelto un experto en el coqueteo. Incluso ahora puedo decir que aquellas dos lo seguirían a donde él quisiera sin poner reparos. Todas las féminas se habían vuelto locas al ver el crecimiento del Conde y su atractivo era algo que llamaba la atención junto con su fortuna, lo convertían en el candidato a esposo perfecto.

Ciel cada tanto tiempo miraba hacia la puerta de entrada, atento por si su prometida entraba por la puerta. Sonreí, esta vez no contaría conmigo para ayudarlo.

Cuando Lady Elizabeth hizo acto de presencia, el señorito se alejó de las mujeres excusándose. Fue a saludar a su prometida que en esa ocasión llevaba un vestido rojo sobrio y su cabello caía a su alrededor enmarcando su rostro. Se quedaron un buen rato hablando, con la mirada atenta de las anteriores mujeres y claramente, mi mirada.

De esta noche no pasaría.

(*)

Pasó cierto tiempo, más bien veinte minutos, el Conde se alejó de su prometida escondiéndose entre el gentío mientras que Lizzy conversaba con otros invitados, no tardé en ubicar a las dos mujeres que seguían al joven a una distancia segura, perdiéndose los tres en una habitación cercana.

Esperé el tiempo suficiente para dejar que él se relajara y cuando llegué a la conclusión de que el tiempo pasado había sido suficiente, actué.

Mandé a que MeyRin les sirviera bebidas al grupo en donde la señorita Midford se encontraba, y como había previsto con alguien tan torpe como era la sirvienta, empapó con el líquido el vestido de la muchacha.

_Oh, que desastre. Tendré que ayudarla y llevarla a un cuarto para limpiarla._

Rápidamente tomé a la señorita alejándola de la gente y, ¡oh, casualidad!, la lleve a la habitación en dónde ahora mi amo estaba divirtiéndose. Llegamos al pasillo entre charlas estúpidas de ellas y contestaciones tolerantes de parte mía.  
Cuando llegamos a la puerta, un ruido sordo me detuvo de abrirla por un segundo, sonreí y pasé igual.   
No me sorprendí al encontrar a un jovencito en la cama medio desnudo sin rastro de alguna mujer, pero podía adivinar en dónde se encontraban.

Muy astuto, joven amo.

—¿Ciel que haces aquí? — dijo la adolescente rubia asombrada de verlo en esa habitación, sus hombros cayeron y sus manos se apretaron en puños.

—Descansando...— miró hacia la ventana. — ...sabes que odio las fiestas, Lizzy.

Ella asintió y se excusó sin dirigirle otra mirada, como si estuviera avergonzada, saliendo de la habitación, la miré sin comprender.

—Lo sabe...— fue lo único que comentó Ciel como si nada, como si su prometida no acabara de irse por la puerta, como si no le importara.

—¿No hará nada?— cuestioné curioso.

—No, no puedo mentirle, ya no más. No puedo engañar a su intuición... —se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente me odié y es mejor así, no sufrirá demasiado después — asentí, entendiendo su punto.

Una mujer salió debajo de la cama y la otra del cuarto de baño. Las fulmine con la mirada, arruinaron el momento. Corrieron al lado de mi amo, tocando su pecho y besando su cuello. Ciel suspiró, relajándose, alejando la tensión.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios. —Sebastian...— pasó su lengua por sus belfos. —...¿quieres unirte? — las mujeres esperaron mi respuesta, mientras una comenzaba a desvestir a mi amo y lamía su torso lechoso. El conde comenzó a besar los senos de la otra mujer mientras esperaba mi contestación. Me acerqué a ellos y alejé a la mujer que quería dejar marcas en el cuerpo de mi amo. Empecé a besar y lamer, chupar, limpiar lo que ellas ensuciaron. Desprendí el pantalón negro y tire de el, sacándolo, miré a mi amo, sus orbes reflejaban sorpresa.

¿Sorpresa de qué? ¿Estás sorprendido de que ignoré a las mujeres que buscan mi atención? ¿O de que al único que quiero eres tú?

Sonreí malicioso mientras tomaba su enhiesto miembro con mis manos, tan caliente, alejé las manos que osaron tocarme, las odiaba. Quería que se fueran, odié a las anteriores y odié a mi amo por dejar que otras manos lo tocaran, me odié porque dejé que continuaran.

Bebí de él todo lo que me permitió, chupe, besé, labré mi propio camino con mi lengua, dándole más placer que todas esas zorras, hasta que comprendió lo que quería hacer con su cuerpo y mente...con su alma. Quería saciar mi hambre de él y quería que él saciara sus más bajos deseos conmigo y no con otras personas. Quería grabarme en su cuerpo para que lo único que viera de ahora en más sea solamente a mi.

—De...ten...te...¡Sebas-!— un jadeo lo atravesó, mi cabeza se movía de arriba y abajo por toda su extensión, en un vaivén lento y tortuoso, quiero que ruegue por ello. No me detuve. Las mujeres intentaron llamar su atención pero sus manos estaban ocupadas en coger mi cabello, con una mirada les advertí que se fueran... No dudaron en hacerlo.

Saqué su pene de mi boca y chupe mis dedos delante de él, una clara demostración de lo que vendría después. Mi dedo rozó su prieta abertura, mis ojos se posaron en él que miraba hacia otro lado, pero no se negaba porque lo quería tanto o más que yo.  
No dudé en adentrar mi dedo ante su alarido de sorpresa y dolor.

El dolor pasó y abrió paso al placer.

Dos.

Tres dedos después ya era un manojo de nervios y gemidos. Lentamente saqué mis dedos postergando el momento, el sonido de sus respiraciones aceleradas y el cierre del pantalón fueron lo único que se escucharon.

Saqué mi miembro y lo coloqué en su entrada, muy lentamente entré y gruñí cuando sentí todo su caliente interior.

Los gemidos y jadeos fue lo único que se escuchó en ese cuarto cuando comencé a moverme.

**Esa y muchas otras noches más lo hice mío, en cuerpo y alma...hasta que pensara solo en mí. En nada más que en mí.**


	6. Prostitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una noche unirá dos vidas totalmente diferentes.

 

**Prostitute**

 

Sebastian Michaelis, odiaba las fiestas y sentía que ésta podía ganarse el premio para la posteridad de la peor despedida de soltero del mundo. Sus amigos estaban borrachos y completamente fuera de sí. Reían por estupideces y hablaban con lo que parecía una almohada en la boca. Resopló nuevamente, quizás era la décima vez en esa noche, se supone que debería de estar feliz y podía jurar que hace unos meses atrás lo estaba, pero ahora, no pensaba lo mismo. Mañana sería el gran día y no quería saber una mierda de eso. 

 

Iba a casarse por deseo de sus padres y su insistencia en encontrar una buena esposa para él. Realmente eso no le importaba demasiado, podía aguantar una vida así mientras la mujer cocinara, sea atractiva y tenga un buen apetito sexual, no, no podía. No podía hacerlo.

 

Sebastian odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer, siempre, siempre, se había negado tan rotundamente a la idea, pero su amigo intervino, haciéndole cambiar de opinión.   
Estar casado no significaba estar atado. Y es por eso, que se hallaban en un prostíbulo mierdoso en la zona roja. Sus amigos por muy borrachos que estuvieran, no encontraban impedimento para toquetear a las mujeres en su regazo, una de la que Sebastian carecía porque se sentía aburrido y nervioso, incómodo. Más que nada por la apariencia del lugar que por otra cosa. 

 

Pensó que lo que sus amigos conseguían aquí, él podía conseguirlo gratis sin tener que dar una mierda por ello, pero Claude Faustus había insistido en venir allí a como diera lugar, su actitud le extrañó pero no comentó nada de ello, parecía ansioso por poder llegar a ese lugar, inquieto, en el transcurso para ir hacia allí había apurado su paso y estaba más silencioso de lo normal.

 

Claude como Sebastian, no necesitaban de prostitutas para poder saciarse, eso podían hacerlo con una mujer en cualquier lugar, ellas caían por ambos.

  
Así que solo esperó para saber, pero a penas entraron al lugar, había desaparecido. Y eso lo tenía un poco preocupado.

(†)

Claude miraba a la belleza frente a él, completamente fascinado con el pequeño de delicadas facciones que le sonreía altivo, siendo conocedor de lo que causaba en él. El hombre mayor, nunca se había sentido atraído por ningún hombre y más que nada, por uno que parecía un niño. No sabía su nombre y quiso saberlo tanto, pero no podía alcanzarlo, detrás de la vidriera en la que se encontraba, tan fuera de su mano que ansiaba tocarlo con desesperación.

Sentado en un trono, a la vista de los clientes más adinerados, cruzado de piernas, con unas portaligas en esas piernas tan tersas y blancas.

Recuerda cómo lo conoció. Había sido hace unos meses atrás, cuando la curiosidad y el aburrimiento habían hecho mella en él, era uno de esos días en que nada parecía satisfacerlo y su vecina parecía tener que salir con su novio, salió de su departamento y condujo hasta quién sabe dónde, había llegado hasta el lugar casi por obra del destino. Como ninguna mujer parecía estar a su altura, estaba por irse, hasta que ver entrar a un hombre extranjero a un apartado de puertas negras llama su atención, cuando le piden una cantidad exorbitante de dinero, sabe que tiene que entrar. Lo hace. La luz es diferente, menos llamativas y más apagadas, el ambiente del lugar es más erótico, puede sentirlo. Hay muchas habitaciones y entre medio vidrieras, las mayorías vacías y con un fondo rojo tinto, como si fuera un sillón, camina unos pocos tramos hasta que encuentra una pequeña multitud frente a una vidriera. Hay alguien desnudo, extendido en el pequeño lugar en cuatro, mirando con coquetería a sus espectadores. Les hace gestos obscenos a cada uno, se toca sus pezones erguidos y Claude siente crecer a su miembro, viéndole admirado. Su cabello oscuro que cae por su frente y sus orbes índigos que a su edad no deberían portar esa emoción tan carnal, sus mejillas sonrojadas, las orejas de gato que lleva en su cabeza y la manera en que se masturba...su miembro.

Claude se horroriza al notar que no es una niña sino un niño, pero eso no mata su fascinación. En un momento, los dedos del chico van a su trasero y parece gemir pero no lo oye, no puede hacerlo. Los orbes azules lo miran con interés y lujuria y lamen su labio inferior. Claude se acerca más a la vidriera. Entonces ve como el niño señala al extranjero, un japonés o quizás un chino, no lo sabe bien y con su cabeza señala la puerta, el otro entra.

-Vaya, mi pequeño Conde, me ha elegido otra vez- dice con voz cantarina. -RanMao, espera afuera- le advierte a la mujer a su lado, ella se queda como guardiana en la puerta cuando el otro desaparece por ella.

El "Conde" ha desaparecido. La función ha terminado.

Desde ese día, va con frecuencia hacia esa parte, se ha convertido en el favorito del... _Conde_.

Cuando le hace la señal para entrar, él lo hace, pero antes de siquiera atacarlo, le dice que quiere sacarlo y que vaya hacia la otra parte porque quiere lucirlo.

-Tsk- el sonido de hastío no se hace esperar. -¿Pediste permiso al menos? - pregunta el otro.

-Pues claro, su alteza- el chico sonríe altanero ante el apodo.

-Vamos, llevame entre tus brazos, mi perro- le dice mordaz.

-Si, mi alteza.

(†)

Después de un tiempo, Sebastian finalmente sabe algo de su amigo y se sorprende de sobremanera al verlo cargar a un niño entre sus brazos casi desnudo si no fuera por la tanga y el portaligas, no dice nada cuando se sientan en el sillón contra la pared en la mesa que se encuentran ellos, lejos de las vistas indeseadas, al parecer sus amigos no se dan cuenta del otro y de lo que tiene en brazos. El moreno no puede evitar seguir con los ojos al niño por mera curiosidad. El chico se monta a horcajadas y comienza a moverse sobre la polla de Claude mientras besa su cuello y desata algunos botones de su camisa, siguiendo un camino, en segundos Sebastian no puede apartar la mirada de la escena, la manera en que el niño mueve su trasero como un profesional, sus níveas piernas adornadas de esa escasa ropa, su columna arqueada, es pequeño demasiado pequeño pero también es lascivo... Claude tiene el pecado hecho carne en sus manos.

Sus fanales se encuentran y Sebastian siente algo tirando hacia el niño, el menor detiene sus movimientos escrutando al de los orbes rojizos, se voltea entre las piernas de Claude y extiende las suyas propias afianzando sus pies en el asiento, se lame su labios cerezas...provocándole, Sebastian no puede evitar desear al muchacho. Las manos de Claude se mueven por el pecho lechoso, toca los guijarros rosas y los aprieta mientras el otro gime, no aparta su mirada y el chico tampoco lo hace. No puede hacerlo.

-¿Buscaste algo que te gustara?- la voz de Claude lo saca de su ensoñación. Él no deja de pellizcar los pezones del muchacho y cuando oye lo que quiere del adolescente, le brinda un masaje con sus pulgares y luego repite el proceso.

Sebastian se encoge de hombros. -La verdad, no. Estas mujeres están demasiado estropeadas...- comenta despectivamente, mirando alrededor.

Ciel mira con disimulado interés al hombre moreno con los orbes de alguien del bajo mundo, y no precisamente de éste mundo. Admite que es demasiado hermoso, mechones de cabello bruno cayendo en los costados de su rostro y frente, pestañas largas, facciones perfectas y simétricas, fanales como el buen vino, piel blancuzca como una estatua de mármol, de buena complexión. Esculpido por los dioses.

-Qué mal por ti- contesto con fingida pena, el de los ojos ambarinos se encontraba muy abstraído en el cuerpo del menor como para importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor. -Sólo muy pocos tienen la suerte de encontrar joyas en estos lares - alardeó mientras tomaba del mentón al joven y lo volteaba hacia él, haciendo chocar sus labios de una forma fogosa.

Ciel  sentía completo interés por ese hombre, había perdido el interés por Claude.

-Te quiero esta noche -exigió, mientras su mirada cruzo con la del moreno de los orbes rubíes. Sebastian se sorprendió ante esa petición, mejor dicho, orden como también Claude que miraba al chico con los ojos abiertos.

-Pero...¡¿qué?!- exclamó el otro. Ciel se encogió de hombros, quería al hombre, ¿por qué debería darle explicaciones al otro?

-Por si no lo notaste, perro- comenzó hastiado, la arrogancia teñía su tono y sus ojos brillaban con diversión. -A diferencia de éstas putas- hizo un gesto despectivo a las mujeres en la mesa- yo elijo a mis clientes...- hizo una pausa, viendo de soslayo a Claude. - ...y quiero a ese hombre- señalo a Sebastian.

Sebastian estaba pasmado. -¿Quieres? - le preguntó el chico.

Sebastian Michaelis se sintió estúpido cuando sin pensar asintió.

(†)

El pequeño guiaba a un Sebastian lo suficiente consternado como para mediar palabra, todavía sorprendido por los acontecimientos.   
Claude no se lo había tomado demasiado bien el que le haya robado a su puta, es más, parecía traicionado por el hecho lo cual llevó a Sebastian a pensar que le guardaba sentimientos.   
Pero no le importó, para variar, él quería pasar la noche con el adolescente, no sabe el motivo pero quiere hacerlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- se da cuenta de que no sabe su nombre, el chico lo mira de soslayo, su ojo azul mirándole con burla.

-Para ti...amo- le contesta altivo. Un silencio después. -¿Y el tuyo? - está tentado a no decirle. -Antes de que me mientas, piensa, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que grite el nombre de otra persona?

-Soy Sebastian- fue sin pensar. El chico asintió gustoso.

Se adentran por una puerta y todo comienza.

(†)

Ninguno de los dos piensa en nada más que entregarse a la sensación de sus labios chocando entre sí, deseosos de compartir sus fluidos, las manos de Sebastian trazan senderos en el cuerpo del menor que se encuentra tendido en las sábanas de satén negras, sus orbes como manantiales son refulgentes por aquel deseo que ninguno de los dos puede disimular y tampoco hacen el intento, ¿para qué mentir? Se desean, Sebastian quiere meterla hasta el fondo y Ciel quiere ser llenado, no hay nada de malo.

Ciel mordió el labio inferior del mayor sacándole sangre y demostrando lo lujurioso que podía llegar a ser un adolescente, lamió la sangre que salía de sus belfos, eso volvió loco al moreno que no dudó en quitarle la poca ropa que traía a tirones, destrozándola -lo cual le dolió un poco a Ciel, mirando el asesinato sin poder hacer una mierda-, fue a su cuello y beso, chupó y lamió a gusto, dejándole marcas.

Ciel nunca había permitido que alguien le hiciera chupones pero se vio envuelto en la excitación y la ansía de dominio que Sebastian tenía para con él. Accedió a su curiosidad y le dejó hacer lo que quisiese con él, total, solamente sería una noche.

Sus clavículas fueron las siguientes en ser maltratadas y el pequeño nunca dejó de jadear y gemir el nombre de aquel hombre que le regalaba aquellas sensaciones.

Pero Sebastian no quería ser suave, el cuerpo tan pequeño y carnal no se lo permitía, había algo que sus orbes, algo salvaje, que despertaba a la bestia en él.

Lo volteó en su lugar, dejándolo en cuatro sobre el colchón, pero no se detuvo ahí, se sentó a su lado y lo acomodó en su regazo, acarició sus pálidas nalgas, tan suaves y que pedían por unos cuantos azotes.

Ciel se estremeció ante lo que sabía que vendría, nunca lo había experimentado antes, pero ese hombre era diferente. No sabía explicar en qué...pero atraía a su curiosidad a límites inexplorados.

—Tu cuerpo es hermoso...— comento Sebastian en un gruñido. Amasó sus dos globos. —No veo la hora en poner éste pequeño culo todo rojo y oírte rogar para que me detenga...verte llorar...¡Oh, sería una buena vista para alguien con corona!— murmuro en su oído. Tomó el cabello del más pequeño, causándole dolor.

_Un sádico._

Ciel se retorció en el regazo del mayor, teniendo miedo de salir malherido. El menor había oído las historias que contaban las otras prostitutas sobre gente con esas inclinaciones y nunca terminaba bien.  Él no quería eso.

—¡ALÉJATE!— gritó, sorprendiendo al moreno por un segundo y luego se recuperó, hizo caso omiso al adolescente y le dio una fuerte nalgada. Ciel se quedó estático.

—No seas un mal niño— y otro azote en la otra nalga llenó el silencio. Ciel se retorció del dolor y algo cosquilleo en su estómago. El grito de dolor se escuchó en la estancia, cuando la mano volvió a dar contra la piel.

Dolía como perra, escocía a cada azote que la mano del mayor daba, las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus orbes índigos. La mano demasiado grande y fuerte alternaba entre sus dos nalgas y su pene estaba duro por la sensación, no pudo evitar eso, la sensación nueva que rondaba entre el placer y el profundo dolor... había levantado su curiosidad y morbo.

Pero Sebastian no se detuvo y el dolor era tan grande que ya no podía hacerse el desentendido y ya no le gustó. Su erección fue disminuyendo y Ciel era sólo dolor y llanto.

Sebastian le dio la vuelta y admiró sus lágrimas y todo su rostro de un intenso rojo, lamió las lágrimas con profunda satisfacción. Sonrió al ver los despojos de ese pequeño diablillo. Amó en demasía en lo que lo había transformado.

—Eres una obra de arte incluso estando hecho trizas.

Con delicadeza lo colocó en la cama, evitando que sus nalgas tocaran la superficie poniéndolo boca a bajo. Los gimoteos del chico resonaban en el cuarto. Sebastian se cernió sobre el menudo cuerpo tembloroso.

—Shh— siseo en el oído del menor mientras lamía el lóbulo y tironeaba de éste con sus dientes. — Te follaré, no prometo ser suave...pero lo intentaré— sonrió arrogante.

Algo en su voz despertó a Ciel, a esa parte que quería entregarle todo como un niño bueno. Su erección durmiente, despertó y jadeo al sentir los labios de su cliente recorriendo su espina dorsal con besos y lamidas. Sus manos grandes fueron a sus pezones, retorciendo y tirando de ellos, acariciándolo un segundo después.

—¡Ah! — gimió al sentir como esas manos tersas atendían a su dolorido miembro. De arriba hacia abajo, con movimientos lentos y malditamente tortuosos. Su mente se nubló y los latidos de su corazón sonaban en sus oídos. —¡Sí!— tocó el glande. —¡Más, sí, sí! — sonidos tan lascivos salían de sus labios sin cesar ante la atenta mirada del mayor que sonreía por lo que provocaba en un cuerpo tan pequeño. A primera vista, nadie pensaría que fuera tan sensible, tan provocativo...Una ninfula en todo su esplendor.   
El vaivén de la mano fue en ascenso y Ciel ya no podía soportarlo, era demasiado, tenía que venirse. Y lo hizo, los espasmos de placer lo recorrieron en cuestión de segundos, no lo pudo evitar.

Sebastian ya no podía aguantarse.

Tomó de los glúteos a Ciel, sacándole un sonido de dolor, algo inevitable teniendo en cuenta lo rojas que estaban sus antes pálidas protuberancias. Lamió dos de sus dedos y los apoyo en su entrada, dolería un infierno, lo sabía, y aquello le encantaba. Aquel tan impetuoso ser, jamás lo olvidaría.

Sin vacilación, empujó sus dedos hasta el fondo, haciendo que el adolescente gritara por la intrusión dolorosa.

—¡MALDITO, IMBÉCIL, IDIOTA!— y otro par de groserías salieron de la pequeña boquita del menor. Una nalgada después y el adolescente se quedó callado. Sebastian siguió con lo suyo, moviendo sus dedos en el interior del otro y tocando aquel punto sensible, haciendo que el primerizo dolor quedará relevado al olvido y el placer se hiciera cargo del menor. Ciel se mecía contra aquellos dedos, follándose así mismo. Era un chico demasiado lujurioso, pensó Sebastian, mientras abría sus dedos en forma de tijeras. Ciel no dejaba de gemir y jadear su nombre, lo cual regodeaba al ego del mayor. Pero el moreno no podía soportarlo, necesitaba estar en ese estrecho interior.

El mayor se impacientó y bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y boxers, para liberar su dolorida polla. Quitó sus dedos y apoyó su miembro en la abertura, frotándose contra esta.

Ciel tragó expectante. Estaba fascinado con todo lo acontecido y sabía que Sebastian no sería amable y aunque tenía miedo, no quería negarse. No veía su rostro pero podía sentir la mirada depredadora en ella. Nunca había sentido aquello, estaba acostumbrado a que todos veneraran su cuerpo, no que lo maltrataran. Su curiosidad y excitación lo instaron a no parar.

Sebastian colocó sus manos en las dos nalgas y las abrió dejando más a la vista la entrada, de un segundo a otro, se adentró en él, atravesando aquella resistencia y haciendo que un alarido de dolor resonase en toda la habitación. Eso fue música para los oídos.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y murmuro en la oreja del menor:— Te convertirás en mi pequeña puta y te haré mío las veces que quiera.

Ciel se estremeció ante las sucias palabras y la lujuria carnal creció a niveles inexplorados, inexplicables para el adolescente. Cuando el mayor comenzó a moverse sin siquiera importarle si le dolía o no, Ciel lo supo, quería a ese hombre en su cama todo el tiempo. —¡Sí, sí, sí!— las embestidas no le daban tregua, machacando su interior y tocando su próstata. Sabía que lo que se deslizaba en su muslo era sangre y el menor se retorció de placer ante ese pensamiento tan morboso. —¡Más!— gritaba mientras la polla arremetía aceleradamente contra él, buscando su propio placer. —¡Sebastian, más duro!— los alaridos de placer llenaban la estancia y hacían eco en la mente del mayor que sonreía fascinado ante tan pequeña ninfa.

Sebastian hizo lo que le pidió, penetró con más violencia y tomó mucho más fuerte las caderas del menor, probablemente dejando marcas, gustándole esa idea, sabiendo que las marcas durarían días y todos sabrían que había hecho un lío del menor. Su mente se perdió en ese pensamiento.

_¿Qué importaría dejarle más?_

Se inclinó a morder su clavícula, demasiado fuerte, para que un poco de sangre fluyera. Le gustaba aquello. La sangre entró en su boca y algo en su interior se rompió, tomando de ella y un segundo después lamiendo la herida. En ese momento poco importó con quién trataba y en el lugar en el que estaba.  
Siguió rasgando la piel del menor por lo que parecieron horas, chupando y lamiendo, mordiendo toda la piel expuesta y embistiendo con premura su estrecho interior, hasta que el orgasmo lo alcanzó a la par que el menor.

Los jadeos y sollozos se escuchaban en la habitación.

Sebastian, cansado y con la respiración entrecortada, habló. —Puede que...sea un poco tarde...pero... ¿tienes alguna enfermedad?— el cuerpo del menor comenzó a temblar, el mayor se preocupó y estaba a punto de salir de su interior, hasta que la pierna del otro lo detuvo aferrándose a su muslo, impidiéndole la salida.

La risa llegó a los oídos de Sebastian. Una muy hermosa, por cierto.

—Ah, eres un idiota...— fue lo que dijo una vez las carcajadas se detuvieron. —Claro que no, estoy sano. Seré puto pero no imbécil— una sonrisa inocente, como un ángel de incomparable belleza, surcó sus labios. — Ahora...¿podrías moverte?— le preguntó como si preguntara sobre la Biblia. —No he tenido suficiente — la sonrisa socarrona se hizo presente.

Corrección: un ángel lujurioso de incomparable belleza.

(*)

Sebastian miró al pequeño a su lado que le devolvía la mirada, era de madrugada y en unas horas él debería estar en la iglesia. Ah, no podía creer que haya hecho lo que hizo. No se arrepentía. No podía hacerlo si con la persona que lo había hecho era tan hermoso y perfecto como una ninfa. Una duda lo carcomía desde que lo había visto, ¿qué edad tendría?

—¿Nervioso?— su voz lo sacó de su ensoñación. Volvió a enfocarse de lleno a ese cuerpo delicado y lleno de marcas de mordidas como de chupetones.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu funeral— hizo un gesto con su lengua, despectivo. Sebastian no le entendió. —Tu boda— aclaro, el moreno se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No es difícil saberlo...la experiencia— miró sus uñas, Sebastian odió que le recordara quién era y qué hacía para vivir. —También sé que no volverás— sus orbes se encontraron y Ciel poco a poco, sonrió. —Deberíamos aprovechar— le guiñó el ojo. Sebastian tragó ante la invitación.

—Antes de seguir...¿eres menor de edad?

Ciel lo miró como si fuera idiota. —¿Lo preguntas ahora que has follado mi culo y abusado de mi cuerpo como un poseso? — suspiró, como si no entendiera el grado de estupidez de la humanidad. —Ah, no soy menor. Tengo diecinueve.

—¿Es mentira, no?— seamos sinceros con esa apariencia no podía tener esa edad.

—Es verdad, ahora cállate y follame.

—Qué demandante, joven amo.

(*)

Ciel volvió a sentarse sobre su verga, tan lento que era una tortura, y una vez, teniéndola hasta el fondo, pasó una pierna y la apoyó en el hombro del mayor. Sus manos se sostuvieron de los muslos de Sebastian y luego la otra lechosa pierna, se colocó en su hombro, enredándose alrededor del cuello del mayor.

Sebastian lo tomó de las caderas y comenzó a moverlo a un ritmo febril en aquella posición que dejaba en evidencia la flexibilidad del menor.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta era pasado el mediodía y...él había dejado plantada a la novia.

—¡Maldición! — exclamó mientras salía del interior del otro. —¡He faltado a mi propia boda! — Sebastian se movía en la cama tratando de visualizar sus calzoncillos. Ciel lo abrazó por detrás.

—Tranquilizate— lo calmó — Buscaré tus cosas por ti— lo acostó en la cama, Sebastian cerró sus ojos, ansioso.

Silencioso como una serpiente, Ciel se cernió sobre el mayor y tomó su miembro con su boca. Sebastian jadeo ante la sensación y miro hacia abajo, viendo la mirada pícara del adolescente y como este comenzaba a moverse.

**Sebastian** **perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y se rindió al placer. Bueno, en realidad, no era un ángel ni una ninfa, era una serpiente que lo había tentado a probar la manzana prohibida y no se arrepentía de comer la manzana.**


	7. Take me yo church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un trabajador de Dios, cae en el pecado por una sola alma.

 

**Take** **me** **to** **church**

  
Sebastian Michaelis, miraba hacia la multitud sentada en banquetas, su mirada recayó en aquel pequeño de (recién cumplidos) dieciséis que miraba la ventana mientras él recitaba el Padre Nuestro. Lo vio con desaprobación y un toque de humor, no podía culpar el que se aburriera con la misa, después de todo, él también había sido un adolescente y se dormía en los servicios divinos.

Ciel Phantomhive era lo que se llamaba ateo...obligado por padres-cristianos-hasta-la-médula de ir a la iglesia. Sus párpados se cerraban y él no podía negarse a dormir un poco, después de toda la actividad que había tenido el sábado por la noche, no podía negarse a una necesidad.

—¡Ciel! — le susurró su madre, que lo veía completamente avergonzada por su atrevimiento. ¿Había hablado en sueños? No podía ser.

—¿Qué sucedió?— le pregunto un poco curioso pero no estaba azorado como su madre, después de todo, el menor hace rato había perdido todo rastro de vergüenza. Miró a su alrededor. —¡Oh, es el momento de la ostia!— exclamó con sarcasmo, mientras esperaba su turno.

—Hablaremos en casa— fue lo único que comento su madre al respecto. El adolescente bufó.

Se acercó al Padre Michaelis, quién le daba la "Santa Cena", la tomó entre sus manos y se fue, sin siquiera darle un mordisco o una mirada a aquel que le miraba con disgusto por su actuar.

O al menos eso dejaba ver.

Sebastian disimuló una sonrisa al ver tanta arrogancia en tan pequeño ser.

(†)

—Rachel, por favor, ¿podría pedirte un favor?— la rubia se detuvo en su camino al auto, su hijo también lo hizo, unos metros más allá de ella.

—Sí, Padre, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Es sobre tu hijo— miró significativamente al menor— me gustaría intercambiar un par de palabras con él— trató de no lucir tan intimidante, la mujer parecía demasiado avergonzada por la situación.

—Bien, los esperaré— se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y apartó la mirada incómoda.

—No hace falta, será una charla que tomará para rato, ya que he notado el pleno desinterés ante la palabra de Dios y quisiera saber la razón...no te preocupes, lo llevaré cuando terminemos— la madre asintió, un poco humillada de que haya notado la desobediencia de su bebé.

—Bien— se giró hacia su hijo. —Ciel, el padre Michaelis quiere hablar contigo— el menor lució fastidiado pero luego su mirada pareció iluminarse por algo. —Luego te llevará a casa.

—Como quieras— respondió cortés.

Sebastian sonrió amable viendo como la mujer subía al auto.

—Vamos, pequeño Phantomhive— el adolescente hizo caso omiso a la pulla.

—Sí, padre— el sarcasmo teñía su tono.

Una vez en el despacho de aquel hombre que no debía pasar los treinta, pero tenía un cargo demasiado importante.  El hombre de facciones simétricas y piel pálida, sus orbes rojos brillaban al ver como el adolescente se sentaba frente a él y se acomodaba, mirándolo de forma soberbia y con aire divertido.

—Ciel Phantomhive, me encantaría saber la razón por la cuál parece aburrirte la iglesia...— comenzó y fui interrumpido por el menor.

—Lo que se ve no se pregunta— fue su escueta respuesta.

Sebastian apretó sus manos en puños.

—¿Odias ir a la iglesia?— cuestionó, luego prosiguió: — sé que levantarse temprano es difícil, a todos alguna vez nos ha pasado, pero todo sea por el bien de tu alma.

Vamos, ahora Ciel quería reírse, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no era taaan maleducado. Disimuló una sonrisa colocando su mano en su boca y fingió mirar con interés al hombre de Dios.

Una vez pasado el arranque, interceptó lo que sea que estaba diciendo. —El problema no es el levantarse temprano, es las cosas ilógicas que prédicas y en las cuales no creo— se excusó y se levantó de su asiento, fue hacia la ventana y se distrajo mirando el paisaje.

Sebastian vio a ese espécimen que tenía un aire austero, nada comparado a cuando había entrado.

—¿Por qué no crees en Dios?

—Mmm no lo sé, sólo me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido creer en algo que nunca vi e, incluso si lo viera, le pediría más pruebas.

—Eso responde parte de la pregunta, no toda, no me mientas, dime la verdad, Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel se sorprendió pero eso no fue impedimento para soltar sus siguientes palabras. —¿Acaso no es injusto, Sebastian?— le miró. —Tú, que debes saber más de lo que es injusto— le señaló—¿no lo ves así?

Sebastian no entendió a dónde se dirigía.

—¿No es un castigo cruel pasar años de abstinencia por algo que probablemente no llegará?— le cuestionó mientras se volteaba, un brillo cubría sus ojos, uno que Sebastian no supo discernir. Fue acercándose con pasos lentos, como un depredador a su presa, lamió su labio inferior al posarse en el filo de la mesa. —Quizás no haya nada del otro lado y te arrepentirás de no poder probar de aquellos placeres que la Biblia no te deja disfrutar.

El mayor no supo cómo es que llegaron a esa conclusión del tema.

Carraspeó y supo que debía tomar las riendas de la conversación. — He estado pensando, Ciel, que quizás deberías ir a un retiro espiritual.

—Ni lo pienses...— contesto rápidamente. —¿Sabes por qué he estado durmiendo en la misa?

El moreno sabía que debía negar pero se encontró asintiendo a lo que sea que quisiera contarle aquel niño de orbes índigos y mirada escrutadora, un cuerpo menudo y delicado y con su piel lechosa. Sebastian se encontró admirando más de lo normal a aquella belleza adolescente.

—He estado follando— su lenguaje soez lo sobresaltó. — Duro. Bestial. Sexo completamente placentero.

—Como te decía, el retiro espiritual, consta en unos días de descanso de tu familia y tu ambiente social...— el mayor miraba sus manos, así que no se dió cuenta de que el depredador de acercaba a él, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Una mano apretó su muslo.

—¿Sabes por qué odio la iglesia?— le pregunto cerca de su oreja, su respiración le daba de lleno en su cuello. No esperó respuesta. —Porque me encanta vivir en pecado... además de que Dios me odia.

—Dios no te odia, Dios ama a todos sus hijos— el agarre en su muslo ascendió y fue por una zona realmente peligrosa, pero Sebastian estaba petrificado y no hizo amague de apartar la pecaminosa sensación.

—Sí, Dios lo hace...o eso dice la Biblia... porque vivo cometiendo un pecado del cual no me quiero desligar y me encanta caer en él cada vez que puedo.

—¿Qué es lo que haces?

—Lo que se ve no se pregunta— y con eso el chico se alejó de él y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Espera, Ciel, te llevaré a casa.

—No, no iré a casa— fue lo que respondió mientras salía, Sebastian lo siguió.

—¿A dónde irás?

—A pecar— se encogió de hombros.

Sebastian se sintió frustrado al no poder sacar nada de la conversación y mucho más al darse cuenta de que no pudo quitarse de la cabeza a ese pequeño diablillo.

(†)

Sebastian vio a la madre de Ciel sentada junto a su esposo, escuchando la misa atentamente, dirigió la mirada en donde se sentaba habitualmente su pequeño chico pecador y no lo encontró. Frunció el ceño ante eso. Dirigió la vista a todo su alrededor, buscando por él. 

Su búsqueda lo dejó con un mal sabor de boca al ver al adolescente en uno de los bancos de atrás junto con otro chico rubio, ambos se reían disimuladamente sin prestar atención al sermón. Estaban ellos dos solos ahí, alejados de los demás.

_Tendré que tener otra charla con él._

Ciel pareció sentir su mirada porque enseguida enfocó su vista y le sonrió arrogante para luego mirar a su compañero y tomarlo del mentón y hacer chocar sus labios en un beso ardiente.

Sebastian quedó boquiabierto sin poder emitir palabra por un largo tiempo.

Ciel Phantomhive es homosexual...¡Es pecado!

Cerró sus párpados y trató de concentrarse en el oficio.

No pudo.

Tuvo que acelerar todo para ofrecer la Santa Cena, Ciel no se presentó para ir a recibirla.

(†)

— Ciel Phantomhive— la voz de Sebastian hizo detener al adolescente, era la hora de irse y el muchacho se encontraba solo esperando a sus padres que se entretuvieron hablando con otras personas.

—¿Si, Padre?— sonó burlón. —¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Tenemos que hablar nuevamente, tus padres ya están enterados.

—Bien— lo llevó a la sacristía. Volvieron a colocarse en sus mismos lugares, Sebastian detrás del escritorio y Ciel en una silla frente a él.

—¿Tienes algo que confesar?

—No, si fuera así estaría en el confesonario.

El mayor odiaba toda esa socarronería que llevaba encima el menor, lo sacaba de quicio.

— Así que eso es lo que estuviste haciendo la otra vez— comenzó nuevamente, llamando a la paciencia. — Pecando como un animal con aquel enfermo— el hombre estaba enojado.

Ciel rió, realmente lo hizo, una risa rica y satisfecha, como campanillas. —Ah, ustedes si que son divertidos— las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y sus mejillas arreboladas le daban ese aspecto...¿inocente?

—¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso en la casa de Dios!— gritó queriendo terminar con aquella bufonada. —¡Esas personas son enfermas pero si te arrepientes ante Dios, serás limpiado! — Ciel se quedó en silencio y se puso de pie, volviendo al cuadro de aquella vez, él mirando por la ventana mientras Sebastian le recitaba mil y un razones de por qué lo que hacía estaba mal.

El adolescente sonrió.

Le haría caer en pecado con él.

—¿Realmente está mal?— su voz sonó rota deteniendo la perorata del mayor.

El hombre suspiró, creyendo que lo había llegado a convencer. —Sí, Ciel, está mal ante los ojos de Dios.

—Ayúdame a sanar— le pidió el menor con una intensidad en la mirada.

—Lo haré.

Por las próximas semanas, Ciel visitó todos los días la iglesia, teniendo en cuenta su objetivo todo el tiempo.

(*)

—Sebastian, volví a pecar— fue lo que le dijo esa tarde apenas entró por la puerta el ojiazul. Sebastian sintió a su alma irse de su cuerpo y algo en su interior se agitó en dolencia. Apartó la mirada de aquellos orbes que lo miraban culpables.

—Vamos al confesonario.

—¡No!— exclamó rápido. Se avergonzó de aquello  y explicó:— Me siento incómodo allí.

—Bien...— suspiró el otro, negándose el placer de ver al muchacho. —¿Cómo sucedió?

—Fue con el jardinero...— inició el chico, parecía ansioso y a segundos de un estrés mental. —Juro que yo no quería pero me sedujo con su manguera...

—¿Eh?

Ciel suspiró, volviendo  su cabello en su lugar. —Pues con su pene con qué más— fue crudo haciendo que Sebastian se sonrojara ante aquello. — Pero el jardinero...él sabe, es experto y maduro y...la tiene grande. Demasiado grande, es como, ¡wow!— hizo una medida con sus manos, avergonzando más al mayor.

—Ahórrame los detalles— le pidió.

Ciel negó. —Si omito detalles, no sabrás la razón por la cual caí en la tentación— rebatió.

Sebastian suspiró resignado y a la vez curioso.

—Bueno, hace semanas que él viene a casa a embellecer nuestro jardín y embellecer mis ojos.

—Omití las opiniones personales, por favor.

—Si lo hago, no vas a saber porque peque con él— negó con la cabeza y el chico siguió con lo suyo. — Bueno, como te decía, él era alto y sexy como el infierno, el sudor que caía de él, ¡Dios mío! Si fuera mujer estaría goteando con sólo verlo.

—No digas el nombre de Dios en vano y mucho menos para tus perversidades— advirtió, el chico lo ignoró.

—Resumiendo: el jardinero llamó mi atención. Mientras intentaba leer la Biblia mis ojos se desviaban hacia el patio y a sus abdominales y a su caminito feliz...incluso alguien que intenta estar en abstinencia, caería por eso.

Sebastian estaba enojado.

—Hace unas semanas comencé con mi cacería.

Sebastian pensó que quizás esas semanas eran las mismas en las que él comenzó a tratar de enderezar su camino.

—Leía la Santa Biblia cerca de donde él se encontraba plantando flores, ya sabes que a los mayores les gustan santos, comenzamos una charla y con el paso de los días, yo iba con menos ropas a su encuentro, fue fácil hacer que la noche anterior enterrara el palo en el huerto, mejor dicho, en el depósito de herramientas.

Sebastian estaba colorado y furioso, la ira y los celos estallaban en su interior.

—Si fuera mujer, de tanta semilla, ya estaría embarazada.  Claude no es fácil de saciar.

Sebastian agradeció que el adolescente frente suyo fuera hombre.

—¿Eh? ¿Claude?— enseguida reconoció al hombre. Él venía algunas veces a cuidar el jardín de la iglesia.

Eso fue demasiado para tragar.

Cerró sus párpados y tocó su frente, con ese pensamiento, el mayor supo que estaba perdido. Sintió algo en su regazo y como unas manos rodearon sus hombros.

Ciel Phantomhive estaba sonriéndole tan inocentemente, como si no estuviera sentando en su regazo con sus piernas en los costados del sillón, dejándole sin salida alguna. — _Mi iglesia no ofrece dogmas..._ — le susurró besando su mejilla mientras sus manos recorrían su pecho. — _Tienes que_ _venerarme_ _en el dormitorio._

Sebastian no sabía qué hacer con sus manos y no sabía cómo negarse ante tal petición.

Estaba perdido.

Y más cuando el adolescente comenzó a mecerse en su falda.

(†)

_Mi amante tiene un humor, hace reír en los funerales_

 

No sabe cómo es que de un segundo a otro, sus labios se encuentran en un beso profundo, no es más que lujuria morbosa, sus lenguas se encuentran, se enredan y se deshacen, volviendo a repetir el ritual cada vez que recuperan el aire que perdieron. Sus cuerpos se sofocan, la habitación se cierne entre ellos y el retrato de Jesús parece mirarlos acusador, pero ellos siguen uniendo sus belfos, Ciel toca su pecho buscando más contacto del que debería, arrastrando el pecado detrás de cada caricia y Sebastian podría jurar que es una serpiente...una serpiente tan hermosa. 

 

_Conoce del rechazo de todos_

  
Sebastian ya ha perdido todo vestigio de bien, quizás nunca lo tuvo, probablemente estaba viviendo en el límite y Ciel se cruzó en su camino y él no pudo hacer más que ceder.   
El pequeño era rechazado por Dios, no tenía salvación y antes de caer, arrastro al Padre Sebastian al abismo. Como si dijera: «Tú me quitas el Paraíso entonces yo te quito a tu hijo»  
Sus piernas se tensan, la erección entre sus pantalones es evidente, Ciel se frota todavía más, acrecentando la tortura para ambos, prometiendo un indescriptible placer. Ya no pueden retrasarlo, Sebastian quita la camisa del pequeño con premura, dejando ver su pecho lechoso y lampiño, resaltando aquellos rosados pezones asimilando a una cereza, están sensibilizados...lo suficiente para que Sebastian tire de ellos con sus dientes para luego suavizar el dolor con su lengua haciendo gemir al chico. Volviendo a repetir la acción en el otro pezón y así sucesivamente. Los gemidos extasiados de Ciel llenaban la habitación. Sebastian frotaba su erección con aquel trasero, mirando al adolescente perdiéndose entre la nebulosa del placer, sus pupilas se veían dilatadas y parecía que el adolescente era lo suficientemente susceptible al deseo como para perder la mente por aquello. Sebastian vio propicio el tener que levantarse y dejarlo en una cama.  
Pero para el pequeño no es suficiente, tira de Sebastian uniendo sus bocas en un beso voraz, sus lenguas vuelven a encontrarse y el mayor no hace más que ceder, porque está taaan hambriento y Ciel se estremece y deshace en sus manos como algo nunca antes visto.

_Debí de haberlo idolatrado desde hace tiempo_

  
Los sonidos de los besos húmedos hacen eco en toda la pequeña habitación del ayudante de Dios. Ambos están acostados sobre la cama, Sebastian sobre él.  
Aprieta uno de sus pezones y baja la mano hacia sus pantalones, toqueteando esa parte del menor, ahuecando la erección, frotando aquella parte. El de fanales índigos, tiembla de anticipación.  
Aleja su boca de la contraria y mira donde su mano se encuentra, la lleva por dentro de los pantalones hasta la ropa interior, tocando la carne dura. No contento con aquel roce, quita las vestimentas del menor, queriendo explorar la piel, un contacto más íntimo...caer más en pecado. Cuando toca con sus dedos largos la piel de su muslo, aquellas piernas torneadas, sabe que no es suficiente...es un sentimiento primitivo... básico. Necesita más de aquel cuerpo tan pecaminoso.  
Sus toques y caricias se dirigen a su entrada, tocando el anillo de músculos, pero por primera vez...duda. No tiene lubricante, no tiene nada para hacer que su miembro entre en aquel agujero pequeño.

Ciel sonríe, sabiendo sus pensamientos. —Puedes lamerlo...— le da una idea, suena burlón como si lo desafiará a hacerlo y creyera que no puede hacerlo.

El chico apostó y perdió.

La saliva se acumula en la boca del mayor, se siente tan caliente al imaginarse al hacer eso. Tan morboso.  Extiende las piernas del menor y se arrodilla entre ellas y lo agarra por la cara interna de las rodillas, acercando su entrada a su boca, haciendo que el cuerpo del menor solo se sostuviera con los hombros y cabeza apoyados en el colchón.

_Si el cielo alguna vez hablase_

  
Su lengua lame desde la entrada hasta el perineo, mandando electricidad al cuerpo del chico que gime sorprendido. —Ah...¡DIOS!— chilla cuando siente a su lengua rodear la entrada, burlándose de él.

—No uses el nombre de Dios en vano...— le provoca, mientras lentamente introduce la punta de su lengua, mofándose del chico, se aleja una vez parece que Ciel está en su límite y recién han comenzado con lo bueno. — Mejor usa el mío...— el músculo vuelve a su interior por completo, quitándole un grito de satisfacción al pequeño.

—¡Más!— ha perdido el control de la situación y ya no puede pensar con claridad, el placer hace lo suyo, y sus pezones duelen, sus dedos tiemblan y van hacia aquellas pequeñas cerezas, tiran de ellas y brindan una caricia...es sofocante y se vuelve aún peor cuando su lengua se va y mete tres dedos en un solo segundo. —¡Oh, mierda, Sebastian!— las lágrimas salen y la sensación de ser llenado con tres largos dedos es absoluta, está entrando a ese caleidoscopio que solo encuentra cuando otro cuerpo lo hace disfrutar. Se ha corrido, manchando su rostro con su esencia.  
El hombre ríe cuando ve aquella cara deformada por el placer, hace que su erección duela y quiere penetrarlo tan fuerte. El pequeño tiene sus mejillas rojas, las lágrimas caen de aquellos nublados orbes, su boca está abierta dejando ver un hilillo de saliva parece no darse cuenta de que se ha manchado parte de su rostro y pecho pero eso no es lo importante...son...es...pero son aquellos ojos que parecen no ver...sumidos en el placer más carnal...que hacen que toda aquella situación...sea tan adictiva...llegando a lo asfixiante.

_Él sería el último y auténtico profeta_

  
El show termino, quita sus dedos y aprieta sus piernas dejándolas  y abiertas en una pose al aire, ya no puede esperar más por estar dentro de su ser. Roza su pene en la abertura pero sin entrar, dejándole sentir lo que va a darle, Ciel gime queriendo aquello dentro, preparándose con anticipación...sabe que dolerá pero le gustará tanto. El chico gime una súplica...lo quiere ahora.

—Por favor...— las lágrimas no dejan de salir. —Duele...— chilla ante otro roce. —Mételo...— parece haber perdido esa socarronería, aquel porte de un niño consentido. Es suyo. Tiene que ser suyo.

—Dime que esto es mío— se frota nuevamente. El chico solloza desesperado. Dará lo que sea por sentirlo dentro.

—Es tuyo— con eso, se da por satisfecho. Un segundo Ciel se siente vacío y en el otro está insoportablemente lleno, de un sólo empujón toda su cavidad se aprieta alrededor de la gran erección. Grita por la intrusión. —¡Seb...es... demasiado!— parece no poder respirar, Sebastian no se mueve, espera para que se acostumbre.   
Cuando Ciel patea su pecho con suavidad, se mueve lentamente, haciéndolo jadear. Se abre camino dentro del adolescente, jadea y gruñe cuando siente como lo devora aquel insaciable trasero.   
Un nuevo quejido sale y Ciel se retuerce queriendo más, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Con aquella posición lo siente demasiado bien y está intentando adaptarse pero no quiere esperar para la mejor parte.   
Entonces, Sebastian le hace caso e inicia con los movimientos más rápidos, arremetiendo brutalmente contra su canal. No pierde el ritmo, como un animal, sólo quiere llenar su interior y marcarlo como irremediablemente suyo. —¡Sí, sí, sí!

—¡Eres mío!

—¡Sí, lo soy!— parece enfebrecido con la sensación. —¡Sebastian!

El movimiento de las caderas parece ir en crescendo, todavía más y más hondo, profundo. Su miembro bombea fuerte y toca repetidas veces su próstata, el chico está cayendo tan rápidamente en aquella telaraña que no saben quién ha tejido...no les interesa. Ya no.

Cuando el mayor llega al éxtasis, llenando a Ciel con su esencia caliente, el chico también lo hace, porque parece natural que al sentirse tan lleno...pierda la cabeza por ello.

(*)

_Los domingos se están volviendo más sombríos_

—Carajo, lo que te guardabas entre las piernas— comenta el adolescente en el pecho de Sebastian.

El mayor ríe. —¿Te gustó?— acaricia su columna vertebral, provocando el ronroneo del pequeño.

—Lo quiero para mí...— le sonríe socarrón.

El hombre pierde su sonrisa, recordando su pecado. —Ya veremos.

El menor suspira y cierra sus párpados _. Lo será, Sebastian, me aseguraré de ello._

(*)

Es domingo y el chico está en primera fila, buscando recordarle lo que ha hecho. Recordándole lo que era perderse entre sus piernas.

Ciel Phantomhive es un veneno. Una fruta podrida que busca engañarlo con su olor tan atrayente y sofocante.

_Un veneno fresco cada semana_

 

Ese mismo día después de la misa, vuelve a hundirse entre aquellas torneadas y delicadas piernas, su cama es pequeña para hacerle todo lo que quiera, pero la imaginación de Ciel llega a límites inexplorados.

 

—Sebastian...ambos estamos enfermos— y choca sus labios con los de él.

 

_Nacimos enfermos, les oíste decir_

  
Sebastian sabe que es así y que ya no puede volver al lado de su señor, por mucho que después vaya a confesarle y rogarle su perdón. No puede porque no se arrepiente.

No quiere dejar a Ciel. No va a dejarlo.   
Lo quiere a su lado, lo quiere rogando por él y por su cuerpo, lo quiere y necesita más de lo que alguna vez necesitó su fe.

_Mi iglesia no ofrece dogmas_  
_Él me dice que lo venere en el dormitorio_

 

Estar con aquel niño parecido a un ángel, es al único Paraíso al que quiere entrar. Lo quiere más que a su propia salvación. 

 

_Al único cielo al que seré enviado es cuando estoy a solas contigo_

 

_Nací enfermo pero me encanta,_ _ordéname_ _sanar_

 

—Ciel, ordéname sanar— el chico sonríe y lo abraza mientras siente a su miembro entrar muy dentro de él. Besa su cuello. 

 

**—Quizás.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
